


A Ghostly Setback

by DagReaper (TyJaxReaper)



Series: Deanrek-Hale/Winchester [4]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe, Anxious Dean, Attempted Sexual Assault, Dean Hallucinates, Dean's a jackass, Derek is a Failwolf, Derek's a jackass, Dreaming, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Feels, First Meetings, Getting to Know Each Other, Hand Jobs, Injured Dean, Kissing, Lucid Dreaming, M/M, Pack Cuddles, Pack Feels, Retired Hunters, Teenagers, The Hale House, The Hale Pack - Freeform, Time Travel, Young Dean Winchester, Young Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-02 11:18:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 32,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5246339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxReaper/pseuds/DagReaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU<br/>Dean's gets knocked unconscious after falling into the Hale house basement. He wakes up in a not so burnt down Hale house with a few of the alive Hales looking over him. They agree to look after him after he freaks out and starts talking completely nonsense about time-travel and hallucinations and what he'd been doing in the house in the first place, mentioning things about ghosts. </p><p>The family eventually realizes that Dean knows about the supernatural, his father being a hunter and he was in training until they finally took down a certain demon that made it able for them to retire and finally settle down.</p><p>While there, Dean gets to know the family, talking to them and having civilized conversations. He tends to spend more time with Derek, hanging around him and playing games and reading comics. They get closer and closer, eventually everything turns physical and they can't keep their hands off of each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter.
> 
> Dean's 16.  
> Teen Wolf timeline, first season.  
> Everyone's 16/17. Derek's about 19 right now. But he's not in the first chapter.
> 
> 2nd chapter  
> Dean's 16  
> Derek's 16  
> Laura's 19

** PROLOGUE **

“This is stupid,” Dean finally said when they all stopped outside of the creepy as hell house. He didn’t like it, it felt off, and wrong. They weren’t supposed to be there, not with all the rumours and shit still going around after that huge fire around two years ago. The same fire that killed an entire family in one night. 

Dean had tried to get them all to call this crap off, but Whittemore’s head was so far up his own ass that he couldn’t hear him and just decided to do it anyway. He didn’t tell his dad, afraid that he’d be pissed or something because they were retired now. Instead he thought he’d sort this out alone, he had the knowhow and memorised what he was supposed to do if a ghost _did_ show up. The bodies already burned in the fire, so if there _were_ ghosts there, they were bonded to something keeping them there, he just had to figure out what and destroy it.

“What? You afraid Losechester?” he turned to glare at the boy, seeing the smug look on his face. He so wished he could just beat the shit out of the guy and leave.

“Real original, come up with that yourself, Ken-doll?” he shot back, seeing the smile disappear when a few of the guys snickered or outright laughed. Dean just sighed and took a few steps closer, the rest of the group following, but with Jackson moving quicker to get ahead of him. He was only with them because two of the dicks’ lackeys were his friends and they asked him to join them for some fun up at the old Hale house, the same building where the family was burned alive.

He would’ve said no, but he reminded himself about the rumours, that weird sounds came from the place. Screaming from the basement, chains rattling, fire cracking... but it was a drunk that started them, telling the cops what he heard while getting wasted just outside of the house. But that was how it always starts, a drunk and a story that turns into rumours. There usually tended to be something though, the drunks’ story was usually real and it was a Winchesters job to sort it out, even if they _were_ retired. This was their home now, they couldn’t have supernaturals in their district.

Whittemore walked into the house first, nearly breaking the rotten door off of its hinges. Dean followed behind, a lot more cautious and careful since he knew what might happen. He guardedly stepped into the main hall, walking around the stairs and into what looked like a burnt livingroom. He nearly jumped when Jackson crumbled a half broken vase under his boot. He was about to swear at him when the rest of the guys came in, all wary and nervous. Jackson was just going to piss the ghosts off and Dean hated the guy, but he didn’t want him dead.

“This place gives me the creeps,” Brad muttered, his voice a slightly higher pitch than usual.

“Wuss,” Whittemore insulted, reaching down to grab a broken coffee table leg and flung it across the room. The stupid basterd. It was like he was just there to vandalize shit. “Let’s get down to business!” he suddenly cheered, walking over to one of his lackeys that held the massive duffle bag filled with drinks. Yeah, they were going to get wasted while in the Hale house.

“Why are we drinking again?” he asked, crossing his arms over his chest while he stepped off to the side a little.

“Because you can only hear the ghosts and stuff while shitface drunk, duh,” Ken-doll rolled his eyes with a matter-of-fact attitude, and Dean knew for a very real fact that _that_ was total horse shit. His old man and Uncle Bobby hunted for a living, Dean only had a little experience, and he’d read through the journals very thoroughly and nowhere did it say you had to be plastered to hear or see ghosts. So Jackson was either doing this for the drink in an eerie atmosphere, or he actually thought it was true. Either way, he couldn’t help feel a little pity for the guy, he was more than sure that something was going to happen tonight, he just had that feeling running up his spine. He was actually rethinking his plan on not calling for his old man to help out, but that would mean he’d have a sore ass for a couple of days and he really didn’t want that...

It really said something when Dean would face down a few ghosts rather than call his own dad and then get an ass-whooping.

“That makes no sense,” he muttered to himself, thanking Jason when he handed him a bottle.

“Neither does coming up here at night on the assumption we’ll see ghosts, or even if they’re real,” the guy chuckled, eyeing him for a few seconds. Dean just smirked back, giving a light scoff before the guy turned around and went to hand another few drinks out. He was aware that Jason had a thing for him, be it a crush or physical attraction, he didn’t like him like that and he’d made that clear before, now he seemed to admire from a distance, only coming close to sometimes flirt when they were all together, like now. Though he wasn’t flirting because it wasn’t the place or time. Flirting and eerie didn’t fit together well.

“Oh, they’re real,” Whittemore stated, already more than halfway through his first drink. He needed to slow it down a bit, otherwise they would be going to the hospital with him, maybe even visiting him in rehab after a while.

Dean just subtly rolled his eyes and took the smallest of sips of his drink. He was adamant that he was only having one, and that he needed to stay sober for tonight, plus his dad was tear him a new one if he was caught drinking without supervision.

“So, I take it, you’ve seen one,” it was rhetorical and everyone could easily tell that he didn’t believe a word of it. He was sure that the group knew he didn’t believe in all the supernatural crap, that was what he made everyone think. Dean made sure that no one knew that he was connected to the supernatural via being a hunter. No one knew what he was or his father and brother, though Sam wasn’t a hunter. He was just a kid that was related to a few. Hell, a majority of people don’t even believe in that shtick.

“Old lady Sanders, my next-door neighbour. She died a few months ago,” he started, a dark smirk on his lips as he slowly walked towards him and put on a menacing exterior. “I can hear her calling for her cat that died years ago. _Oh Benji, Benji where are you, come back to me Benji._ And you can hear the creaking of footsteps throughout the house,” Dean just sighed quietly and tuned out when he started telling the story to his friends instead of him. He knew he was lying. True, ghosts were creepy like that, but she wouldn’t have anything to tie her to their world. Calling out for a cat that was dead before her wouldn’t make sense, even his dad told him that about a few ghosts he’d passed on. They couldn’t tie themselves to something that wasn’t there, a dead animal wouldn’t have a soul to latch onto.

This house, the family that died could tie themselves here because the house was an object. A ghost can easily latch onto something that meant a lot to them. Objects and souls were different in a few ways for ghostly connections.

\----------

He was more than halfway through his first drink, having only taken small sips while everyone else was practically wasted and messing around. Ken-doll was laughing his ass off about something, his goons and Jason were with him, and Brad was almost asleep, lying next to Dean, who was sitting against the wall, drink in hand and bored out of his mind. He still kept his guard up, keeping an eye out and his senses sharp. He didn’t want a sneak attack or anything.

After a few minutes of glancing around, his eyes snapping everywhere on instinct, he decided to have a walk around, making sure to subtly line the one way into the living room with a salt pack on his way out. You know, like the little salt bags you get at cafes. He walked over to the stairs, glancing up them before deciding to climb them to the upper floor. He gave a quiet breath, not seeing the air that would normally be visible to show that there was a ghost nearby.

Dean walked through most of the rooms on the upper floor, breathing deeply and still not seeing it. There were no ghosts, not upstairs anyway. He made his way downstairs, quietly moving through more rooms until he came to a big room with burnt out books, papers and shelves. If he had to take a wild guess, he’d say this was the library.

He stepped cautiously into the room, eyeing everything and everywhere. His breathing still wasn’t visible and he was sure that this was one of the last rooms, the _maybe_ last one being the door on the other side of the library. It looked a lot more burnt than the rest of the doors in the house. Maybe that was where the fire started. He took a deep breath and started walking towards it, reaching out a hand to grab the doorknob when- he felt someone grab him from behind, grabbing both hands and forcing him up against the wood, feeling it bend under the weight.

“Dean,” Jason!

“Get the hell off me!” he ordered roughly with a yell, trying to push back on him hard so he’d either fall or step or something. All that seemed to do was make him press closer and he was getting pissed. “Dammit, Jason! Get off!”

“I’m about to,” he moaned in his ear and Dean was feeling sick. He felt dirty and horrible. He pressed harder again, rutting against him and he felt his free hand slip between him and the door.

“Jason!” he yelled, struggling as hard as possible and he didn’t like how weak the door was, hearing the cracks and whining noise from the hinges. He gave a grunt and shoved back, his weight leaving the door and making the other boy fall back a few steps. The drunken idiot gave a growl and launched forward at him, grabbing him by his collar and forcing him up against the door. The strength must’ve been too much and the door caved. Jason must’ve been stunned by it for a few seconds and didn’t realize that he let go, Dean taking a tumble down them.

He fell and fell and hit almost everything on his body on the way down the narrow stairs until he felt his head slam down against concrete and then... black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enter the Hale family!!!!
> 
> Also, everything is ITALIC to show that he's dreaming. It's a mix of time-travel, dreaming and hallucinating. So you understand why I did it...

_The first thing he felt when he woke up was pain, almost his entire body was aching and stinging and protesting against the little movements he was doing. His head, his head felt like the worst of it, throbbing so painfully and loudly and he felt thoroughly disoriented. He groaned, scrunching his face in discomfort when he started to strugglingly shift onto his back, wincing when he turned the injured side of his head away from the floor, letting the cold air hit it._

_"You shouldn't be moving," he heard a womans' voice say, all calm and authoritive. "You had a bad fall," she added, and he felt her hands move from his chest and shoulder, where he hadn't actually noticed them, to his head to tilt him a little bit, probably looking over the wound to see the damage._

_"Is he okay?" another girls voice said, sounding further away. She was probably at the top of the stairs. He groaned again and tried raising his hand to his head, but someone grabbed his wrist in a gentle hold, stopping him, and he didn't have the energy to fight back, so he just left it there._

_"There’s a massive gash, he'll definitely need stitches. A definite concussion, you're very lucky, if you hit the floor any harder, you'd more than likely end up with brain-damage," was she a nurse or something? Did the guys call an ambulance after the fall? Jason. He was going to beat the shit out of him when he saw him next. He wasn't getting off easy. His dad was definitely going to kill him though. He would be so grounded and wouldn't be able to feel his ass for days. He could already imagine..._

_"Honey, can you..." either she trailed off, or he blacked out for a few seconds, because he didn't hear the rest of that sentence and then he was being picked up, strong arms looping under his shoulders and under his thighs, like a bridal-style hold. He was being lifted and felt his head drop to the side, the uninjured side falling onto a built shoulder. His eyes were still closed and he was still feeling the intense throbbing banging around the inside of his head. Dean could vaguely tell that he was being carried up the stairs and into warmer room, the library, he remembered. It was the room he was in before falling into the basement. He tried to open his eyes, only catching a glimpse of the room before they shut again._

_"What the hell?" he strainingly muttered quietly, his brow furrowing. The room was lighter, warmer, there were books everywhere and the walls were coloured like they were new. It looked like the room was rebuilt or something._

_"Livingroom, on the couch," the woman said, directing the guy that was holding him. "Laura get a pillow and call an Ambulance," they were walking for a couple of seconds, the sound of people walking around and whispering, but he couldn't catch what they were saying. He was slowly and carefully being lowered onto what he guessed was the sofa, his head and upper body being cradled, probably waiting for that pillow._

_"Hey, look at me, open your eyes," he gave a quiet groan and tried forcing them open, struggling until he was squinting at someone. His vision was blurry, but he could tell who was standing in front of him. It was impossible, who it was. There was no way it was her. He'd seen her and a few family members in the old papers when his dad went through the town history, coming across a family fire, Arson. He remembered this woman, her picture was in that paper._

_"You... you shouldn't be... here, you're..." he strained, wincing again and his eyes started closing from the aching. It even hurt to talk._

_"That's what I should be saying to you," she had a sort of amused tone, but he could tell that she wasn't happy about it, like he trespassed, which he did, along with a few other guys._

_"No you... you're... you, your family... this house," his head was hurting more, the throbbing getting violent. "You're all..." he paused, swallowing whatever he had in his throat and he twitched in pain, wincing again._

_"We're all what?" the guy holding him asked. He could feel his body going limp, his eyes closing and everything started feeling heavy and drawn out._

_"Dea..." he trailed, everything quickly going black until he felt nothing again._

\----------

_The next time he woke up was strange, even stranger than waking up in the Hale house basement. The room was extravagant, homely, nothing like the hospital he’d been to a handful of times. Like the family that lived there was pretty loaded, maybe as much as the Whittemore family. Everything was bright and Dean had to close his eyes again, looking away and like before, he regretted it. His head was still as bad as before, the throbbing making him groan, but it felt like something was putting a comfortable pressure on the wound, like padding._

_He furrowed his brow and slowly reached a hand to his head, gently running a finger along whatever was covering the injury. It felt like fabric, meaning someone gauzed and bandaged him. He could feel the same stuff on his other hand and some wrapped around shoulder and chest, elbow of his other arm and calf. It looked like whoever wrapped his head up did a full-body checkout._

_"How are you feeling?" the voice shocked him and he jumped, instantly wincing after it and he let his arm slowly drop back down to whatever he was lying on, his wrapped up elbow giving him a cold sting as he touched the pillows, or bed or whatever. Dean tilted his head slightly, trying to avoid lying on the wound and he opened his eyes a tad, seeing the mildly blurry figure of the same woman that was talking to him earlier. He didn't know her name or anything, but she was pretty well known by everyone in town before the fire, even more so after the fire._

_"... Better," he lied. Physically, he was hurting, aching and almost everything was throbbing. Mentally, he figured he was screwed because there was no way this lady was real. He was either seeing ghosts, the family and what the house used to look like, or he was having a very real dream... he wasn't even going to entertain the theory on time travel, no way._

_The woman only rose a brow, as if showing that she didn't believe him. She seemed to give a little sigh before walking over to where he was lying, only then realizing that he was actually in a bed, a really big bed, maybe queen-size. She sat down on the edge, looking down at him with a very serious expression, looking over him, almost like she was trying to understand something about him._

_"What's your name?" she asked softly, still examining him like he was something new, but she also had this... comforting thing about her, like his mom used to have all those years ago._

_"...Dean," he strained out, swallowing around his dry throat and licking the inside of his mouth. He was thirsty, but he wasn't going to ask for a drink or anything._

_"Well, Dean... you gave us a scare," she suddenly smiled, the emotion not meeting her eyes at all. She was still serious, but was trying to pass off as calm, caring, oblivious. "You appeared out of nowhere in our basement, covered in your own blood and practically comatose when we found you," she explained, her eyes stopping to lock with his strained ones._

_"I fell," he muttered, having trouble tearing his gaze away from hers. It was like she willing him to stare at her, making it so he couldn't look away. He felt compelled to gaze back, like it’d be seriously disrespectful if he looked away._

_"I know, it looks like a pretty bad one too, by the state of you," she replied. Dean swallowed again, hating how his throat felt rough and gritty._

_"I'm not at the hospital," he pointed out the obvious, trying to gesture to the room. The womans' smile seemed to slowly soften and reach her eyes, like she was seeing something, like she finally figured out what she was looking for._

_"Good, so you can see well enough. I held off on calling the ambulance, deciding to treat you myself. I'm a doctor at the Memorial Hospital. I'm not great, but I've saved more than a few," she leaned back, giving him some space and it felt like she finally let him look away. He blinked a few times and watched her, eyed her. There was something about her, something weird, but comforting._

_"Thanks," he moved to rest an arm over his waist on the top of the covers, his bandaged hand gently gripping at the sheets and aching._

_"Don't thank me yet, I called off the ambulance because of what it sounded like you said before passing out," she was suddenly serious again, but stayed where she was, now eyeing him back with a lot of authority. He remembered what he said, vaguely anyway. He_ was _disoriented at the time, so give him a break._

_"Hopefully I misheard everything, but it sounded eerily similar to 'you're all dead'. And by that, I assume you meant the entirety of the Hale family," Dean didn't say anything, instead he just laid there and listened, trying not to move or twitch or make it seem like he knew something. The family was dead, so dead. The house was a burnt shell, but here, where he was. The Hales were alive, the house was looking like it hadn't been set ablaze. If this was a dream, then it was completely real and he was living it. This could not be a hallucination, he could feel everything. Time travel, again, he was reluctant to even consider it, but it was starting to worm its way into his head. It was starting to seem like a more likely theory. But time travel wasn't real, it wasn't a thing, it couldn't be._

_"Am I wrong? Did I mishear you?" she asked him, breaking him from his little inner-thoughts. He swallowed again, but didn’t shake his head or nod to give her an answere, though it did seem to answer something for her because he saw her expression change into something he couldn't read. He warily watched her for a while, trying to gauge her demeanour, but got nowhere. She suddenly stood up and moved towards the door._

_"If you need anything, my brother will be in the room next door. Just call for him," she smiled before walking out of the room, leaving the door ajar. He heard talking a few seconds later, but he assumed that was the woman talking to her brother. Dean exhaled, not realizing that he’d been holding his breath. His heartbeat was thundering in his chest and he hated how vulnerable and scared she’d actually made him. His dad was the only person that’s ever made him feel like that. He was in some serious shit now. ‘Grounded and his dad’ was the least of his problems._

_\----------_ two-three hours later

_Pee, he needed to pee. He huffed and swallowed through his still dry throat, trying to sit up and failing because of the pain that shot through him. He stopped with a wince and took a few deep breaths before attempting to move his arms and legs into a position that would make it easier to get up and out of the bed. He shifted achingly towards the end and carefully slipped his leg from under the covers, the other slowly following. He then difficultly turned his whole body, his arms painfully helping him to do that and then pushed himself up, feeling the stinging spread through him as he got up into a almost stable sitting position._

_“Oh damn,” he breathed, panting slightly from all the effort only to sit up. He was hurting again, more so, and looked around the room, slowly turning his head so he wouldn’t get dizzy or disoriented._

_There was a closet on the bottom right of the room, he knew it was a closet because the door was open. And the room on the left side was the bathroom, the tiles and sink inside giving it away. He breathed and looked down, wanting to catch his breath before straining himself again. He didn’t want to ask for help, his taught him to be independent since he was a little kid._

_Dean raised a brow when he noticed what he was wearing. The clothes didn’t belong to him. He didn’t think he owned any red basketball shorts, and the light grey, baggy vest wasn’t his either. He was wearing borrowed clothes. His were probably being washed or something. He remembered the woman saying that he’d been covered in his own blood so it must’ve leaked through his clothes._

_He just shook his head and decided to leave it, opting for needing a piss more. He glanced at the door and back to his legs, using a little leverage from the side table to help him try to stand. He shifted to the edge of the bed and strained his leg muscles, pushing himself to stand on shaky legs. It was putting pressure on his everything to move, most of his muscles screaming at him to sit back down. His head was throbbing painfully, the blood pumping through it and seeming louder than before. Once he was standing he stopped, staying there to try and get some balance and stability._

_“Baby steps, baby steps,” he whispered to himself like a mantra, breathing calmly and deeply. He waited until the throbbing was manageable before taking a few steps towards the wall, his hand reaching up to hold him there. He felt a little more stable, the wall giving him more balance. He walked along it, feeling his body twitching in pain._

_“What’re you doing?! You shouldn’t be outta bed,” the voice made him jump and that only made the pain worse. He groaned a little and leaned more against the wall, turning his head around to see another guy, about the same age as him walk over to the bed, putting a small hand-table with food on it and then turn and walk towards him._

_“I needed a piss, why else would I be heading to be the bathroom,” he answered sarcastically and rhetorically, instantly seeing the frown that crossed his face as he got close. He stopped next to him and reached his arms out, one lacing around his back carefully and the other just held out in front of him to grab if he needed it._

_“Why didn’t you call Peter?” he asked, sounding a little irritated as he helped him from the wall and towards the bathroom._

_“Because I don’t need any help,” he said firmly as he pushed the guys’ arms away._

_“Don’t_ need _help, or you don’t_ want _help,” his arms were back and Dean huffed through his nose, turning to glare daggers at the other boy, but that didn’t seem to do anything. He just held him firmer and gestured towards the bathroom._

_“I don’t want help,” he gritted out and tried o move away again._

_“Tough shit, you’re getting help, get used to it,” he practically growled at him and Dean just sighed childishly, scowling at the guy. He was persistent and seriously didn’t take the hint. He just shook his head again and let himself be led to the bathroom by him, having his help until he was in the room and the guy closed the door behind him, giving him some privacy._

_He didn’t take long, only a few seconds to uncover himself, piss, clean up and then cover himself up again. He pushed the flush and unstably stepped over to the sink, washing his hands before cupping a load of water and holding it to his mouth to drink a little. It was refreshing, the cold water running down his throat and wetting it so it wasn’t dry and horrible anymore._

_“You done?” he heard muffled from the other side of the door, a little knocking added, and Dean sighed before drying his hands off, awkwardly walking back over to the door and opening it. The guy was leaning against the wall next to it, arms crossed over his chest with an expectant look._

_“Nah, I want to make you wait even longer,” he shot back with a forced, sarcastic smile._

_“Look, I didn’t come home from school to baby-sit an arrogant jackass like you. I’d rather be doing something else right now instead of taking your shit,” he scowled back at him, moving away from the wall to irritatingly help him again._

_“Then why don’t you?” he retorted dickishly, reluctantly letting him help again. This time he grabbed onto the arm that was held out to stable him if he couldn’t do it himself._

_“Because I don’t want to get a damn lecture off my mom, obviously,” he muttered, his voice low like he didn’t want anyone but him to hear. “Just make it easy until you can walk without me or someone else helping you,” once they were at the bed, he turned around and achingly sat down, wincing a little._

_“Fine, whatever,” he mumbled, trying to scoot himself into a comfortable position, the guy helping him by carefully lifting his legs onto the bed. He was now leaning back against the headboard, the other boy moving to sit on the edge of the bed after he grabbed the hand-table with the food and drink on it. “Dean,” he suddenly said, seeming to catch the guy off guard._

_“What?”_

_“My name... it’s Dean,” he thought that he may as well get to know them, and he figured that he could probably be friends with this guy, you know, if he wasn’t such a mama’s boy._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2nd chapter, I really enjoyed writing this one :) 
> 
> If you have an idea for something between Derek and Dean then I'd love to hear it, let me know and Feedback is always appreciated :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this chapter, let me know if you get confused at any point.

_So his name was Derek, Derek Hale. He had two sisters, and was the only son of Talia Hale, who was the woman he spoke to a couple of days ago, the one that fixed him up and bandaged him. She was basically the one that ran the house and cared for everyone in it, the calm and comforting leader of the family, like his dad, but he didn’t have the comforting part. That was Dean, since he was the one that looked after Sammy all the time while his dad went out hunting._

_There was Peter, Derek's uncle and Talia's brother, the guy that he was supposed to call if he needed any help when the other kid wasn't there. Though Dean seemed to wait until he got home, otherwise he'd do it all himself while struggling. He'd gotten used to Derek's attitude and constant persistent arguing about him needing to call someone or he'll end up hurting himself. Like hell, Dean could do everything himself, the guy just didn't realize that and was annoyingly adamant that he needed a hand to the bathroom and stuff._

_They were currently in the room Dean woke up in, days later and he was still there, on the verge of not being bedridden anymore since he could just about walk to the bathroom on his own. He and Derek had tested it a few times, seeing how far he could go without panting or using anything to hold on to. He was getting better, he'd be tired by the time he actually closed the door for privacy, but he still had a little help by the time he was halfway back to his bed, he wouldn't admit to needing the help though, and that seemed to piss Derek off, so he was happy._

_"What're you working on?" Dean asked out of boredom, wanting to at least start a conversation to fill the crappy silence filling the room._

_"Homework, economics," Derek answered back dully, sighing for what felt like the umpteenth time that afternoon. He was one of those guys that liked getting homework out of the way before doing anything else. A kid that liked to keep his grades up even if he seemed like the grade-A hotty and popular hotshit of the school. The smart, good-looking badboy. Dean wasn't oblivious to an attractive guy, and Derek was that, a good-looking guy that more than likely stole the hearts from most girls and guys of the school._

_"Sounds boring," he replied to that, leaning back against the headboard while he watched as the guy tried to get through his work, legs crossed at the bottom of the bed with his sheets and books out in front of him._

_"It's totally is. I'm surprised that my scores are pretty decent in econ when I don't understand any of this shit," he shook his head and rubbed his face with his free hand, seeming to be getting frustrated over it._

_"Take a break, man. Looks like you need it," he smirked, seeing the way his shoulders relaxed when he suggested it._

_"Sounds like a good idea, but I finished everything else, it's just this..." he pointed at the papers and looked over at him, like he was unnoticeable asking him what he should do without actually knowing. "If I get it out of the way, I'm free for the rest of the day," he added, looking back at his work like he was getting motivated to get on with it and finish it._

_“Do you understand any of it?” he asked rhetorically, seeing the resignation in his face and he started to close a few of the books, giving him a side-glance when he was done._

_They both looked up when the door was knocked, the woman, Talia, stepping halfway in with a smile on her face._

_“Boys,” she greeted, stepping all the way in. “Why not come down stairs for the day, stretch your legs,” she directed the last part at Dean, her eyes scanning over him. He was still all bandaged up, new ones after she changed them. And he was still borrowing a few of Derek’s clothes. He’d learnt they were his after he asked and the guy pointed out that they were an old pair of his basketball uniform. He still played, he just had a newer uniform._

_“Sounds good,” the boy answered for them and turned to him. “You up for a walk downstairs?” he asked him, giving him a crooked smirk of reassurance, it was appreciated, but he didn’t need it. He really wanted to get out of that room._

_“Yeah, totally,” he smiled a little instantly going to move towards the edge of the bed. Derek was also quick on his feet and was around the other side of the bed, his arms out just in case he needed help. Dean carefully slipped his legs over the edge, his arms helping him shift so he was sitting there and Derek seemed to want to help out more, by gently sliding an arm around his back with the other arm out for him, like when he first helped him to the bathroom. He would’ve commented or argued, saying he did, but he was going downstairs, and that would be a lot harder than just walking to the toilet, he would probably need help, but he wasn’t going to admit that, and Derek was already helping him with him having to say anything._

_“I’ll go clean up the sofa, your cousins and Cora made a pillow fort and left it a mess,” she chuckled, directing the sentence at Derek, who just laughed back. When she was gone, they started walking, slow and steady._

_He held the door open and helped him through, being as careful as possible as they reached the stairs and took the first few steps. It was hard and his legs shook a few times. Derek seemed to notice this and held onto him a little tighter, giving him more stability and reassurance. Dean was actually holding onto him too, his arm around his shoulders and the other holding onto the arm in front of him._

_“Doing better than I thought,” he muttered and the hunter smirked and shook his head. “I was thinking that you’d want me to let go or at least argue that you didn’t need my help,” he was teasing him now._

_“I don’t,” he shot back. “I’d go down these on my ass before admitting that I’d need your help,” his smirk widened and Derek barked a laugh. It was weird, but he enjoyed the guys company. He was fun, mouthy, could easily dish-out what he got from Dean, like the mocking, teasing, the attitude. He even knew how to make him round back on himself, like if he couldn’t do something, but said he could, Derek could easily turn it back on him._

_“Stubborn jackass,” he insulted with a smile. Dean was panting lightly by the time they actually reached the bottom of the stairs, tired from the walking and his body was still aching, his head was still throbbing, more so after the walk._

_They turned to the right, heading into the room he figured as the livingroom, feeling a little victorious since he was right when he and those douches had a drink in there. He’d been right when he thought it was the living area of the house. There were a couple of sofas, big ones and a few recliner chairs. The mother, Talia, was just finished cleaning up the sofa near the centre of the room, a bed pillow on one side, probably for him to lie down if he wanted to._

_And that’s almost exactly what he did when Derek sat him down, his legs were lifted up and carefully placed over the other boys’ lap after he sat down too, his head on the pillow with the injured side facing up._

_The TV was turned on and the remote was placed on the coffee table in front of them, easily reachable for them, but Dean didn’t get a chance to do anything. He was tired, from the walk, from the terrible nights that he could barely sleep. The pain and the thoughts in his head keeping him awake. His mind was so active recently, thinking about every possibility or theory of why he was there, how he got there, why he was seeing these people. He hated it, but couldn’t sleep because of it._

_He was starting to fall asleep there on the sofa, his eyes getting too heavy to hold open and he was yawning, snuggling his face into the warm pillow. Derek’s hand on his legs wasn’t helping either, warmly and smoothly running up and down his calves in a comforting way. It was nice and soon his breathing dropped and his heart steadied, his eyes completely closing as he dropped off and fell asleep._

_\----------_ **Dream/hallucination**

Hot, he was too hot. He felt like he was burning. He groaned loudly and opened his eyes, squinting, but they shot open when he saw the fire, scorching the room, the chairs, and the walls. Everything was on fire, the flames surrounding him.

Dean could hear the screams, people screaming in the house. He shot up in the seat, instantly hating his automatic movements because it took its toll on his injuries. He was still hurt. He snapped his eyes around the room, looking at how the fire danced and then he saw her. Talia standing in the doorway to the livingroom. She was burned, her skin chard and her hair was gone. She was burning while staring him dead in the eye, not moving and seeming like she couldn’t even feel the fire engulfing her.

“Murdered,” she hissed, her voice broken and cracking from the burns on her throat. Her eyes suddenly changed, turning red, and her teeth and nails elongated and he screamed, shooting back into the seat and trying to scramble away.

\---------- **End of** **Dream/hallucination**

_Dean shot upright and straight into someone, arms quickly wrapping around the body and his own and he nuzzled into whoever it was, self-loathingly sobbing into the persons’ chest._

_“Dean, calm down! You’re safe!” Derek, it was Derek. He held tighter, sniffing into his shirt and letting his nerves calm and relax into him. He felt safer, protected. He felt like he was in safe hands all of a sudden. “You’re awake now,” he said softly into his ear, his voice gentle and calm. Dean cuddled closer into him._

_“No, I’m not,” he muttered in a whisper, feeling the others’ arms tighten. He wasn’t awake, there was no way he was. What just happened, it felt like a dream within a dream. He was dreaming up some random hallucination of the Hale family before the fire, and just a few seconds ago, a dream, or nightmare for during the fire. “I wanna go to my room,” he added weakly, feeling a little too vulnerable now while he was out in the open in the livingroom of the house, where he just saw Derek’s mother, burning before it was like she was about to attack him._

_... Murdered... she said ‘murdered’ before that. She was murdered? The family was murdered? Is that what she meant?_

_“Mom got us to come down stairs so she and a few others could clean it up...” Derek supplied, running a hand up and down his back. “Do you want to hang out in mine?” he asked and Dean instantly nodded. He wanted to be anywhere but there, where it still felt like the burning version of Talia was there, watching him with her scary as hell red eyes. That wasn’t normal, but he didn’t want to think about it. He could still feel his heart racing, trying to break through his ribs._

_He reluctantly and hesitantly let Derek pull away, only to stand and help him up to stand. Once they had that down he was helped over to the stairs, Dean being very on guard as he looked around, and then the other boy started to walk him up the stairs, his hands more firm and careful as he practically carried him up them. His weight was more on him since Dean was still pretty sluggish, it didn’t help that he was painfully tense and his head was throbbing worse than before._

_“You’re okay,” Derek whispered against him, seeming to notice that he was still worried and had a bit of pent up anxiety from when he woke up. “I’m here,” he added. It was stupid, but... it worked a little, like he believed him. Like he felt okay and better that Derek was there. It sounded stupid to him, but it was working._

_Instead of turning right at the top of the stairs, they turned left, walking down the hall and turning to go down another corridor until they stopped at a couple of doors down it. Derek reached a hand out and turned the handle, shoving it open before helping Dean inside. The room was basically a normal teenage guy’s room, blue walls, posters everywhere, a few clothes scattered, cupboard open to show his clothes that were hung up. It looked well lived in, homely. There was even a TV in the corner of the room, a big one with gaming consoles and games. No wonder it was homely, Derek practically lived in this room. He felt warmer and safer in there too._

_He jumped a little when the door was closed behind him, the other boy having closed it. He was back at his side in seconds and walked him further into the room, towards the bed. He turned and sat down, liking how warm it was and how soft and used it felt. The covers pulled back and Derek helped him shift up the bed. His nerves were still on guard and edgy and his heart was only now starting to get back to normal, beating like it usually did._

_“That nightmare really scared you, huh,” he looked up at Derek as he got closer and sat next to him, looking him over to make sure he was okay. “I only left for a few seconds and I came back to you screaming in your sleep,” he reached a hand up and rubbed the back of his neck for a second. “Scared me for a sec,”_

_“I... I don’t want to talk about it,” he muttered, avoiding Derek’s eyes as he scooted a little further back on the bed, crossing his legs and leaning his elbows on his knees._

_“You don’t have to,” the other sighed and went to stand. “I’m gonna get you a glass of wat-,” Dean snapped his up and grabbed Derek by his wrist, the boy instantly turning to stare at him, both locking eyes, and he shook his head lightly, not wanting to be left alone anytime soon. He wasn’t going to admit that, but Derek seemed to get it just from looking at him. “Okay, I won’t,” he muttered, moving to sit again, but Dean shifted further back again, turning to lie down while he still had a hold of the other boy._

_“Lie down,” he requested softly and the other seemed to listen, moving to lie on the bed with him, his arm snaking under his neck and around his shoulders while the other arm rested over his waist. Dean’s arms up against his chest and over his waist as well, the two tangled together in an embrace. He didn’t want to be alone. He hated to think it, but he was scared of what just happened. There was no way that was a ghost. He’d never seen a ghost like that. Red eyes, teeth and nails lengthening. It was more like she was a different supernatural creature, but she WAS DEAD, so maybe she was... a dead supernatural creature. That meant that maybe the family was too, including Derek._

_He rested his head on the boys’ chest and shoulder, relaxing into his warm body. He was tired again, but he didn’t want to sleep, not if he was going to have more nightmares like that._

_“You’re not going to have another nightmare, not while I’m here,” Derek whispered into his hair. Mindreaders, a family of mindreaders. Derek was a mindreader._

_“Like you can stop them,” he muttered back._

_“I can and will,” he shot back, running a hand up and down his back again._

_It was weird... again. But he believed him, he felt like Derek was right and could stop them. He didn’t like how depended he was getting when he came out with stuff like that. Maybe he could, maybe the guy was a sort of protector while he was in this weird hallucination, like he was there to make sure he was safe and wouldn’t get hurt. Like he kept the bad away from him. Maybe Dean made Derek up to be his guard, his shield, someone to keep him safe. Maybe Derek wasn’t even real._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter just as much as I did :)


	4. Chapter 4

_Derek was right, he didn’t have any nightmares after falling asleep in the other boys bed with him. Everything was actually peaceful and he was warm and comfortable, the most comfortable he’d been since being there. He assumed that maybe he was right when he thought of Derek being his shield, his safety blanket._

_He yawned and nuzzled his face into the boys neck and shoulder, hating himself for liking how heated he felt, how protected he felt. It was probably way late into the afternoon now, maybe around the time that the kids of house went to bed, like seven-ish. So they’d slept for quite a while._

_Dean opened his eyes again when he heard a quiet groan leave Derek, his body tensing for a second and then going limp again. He probably woke up and flexed or something._

_“What time’s it?” he asked groggily, not seeming bothered that Dean was practically sleeping ON him. He lifted his head a little, trying to find the clock and turned around, finding on the other side of the bed, meaning he had to strain a little and that actually hurt him, making him wince. He dropped back down, lying over Derek and saw the concerned and wide awake look on his face._

_“It’s half-eight,” they’d slept way longer than he thought. He was still hurting a little, but decided to ignore it in favour of enjoying the warmth leaving the guy he was lying on._

_“Looks like I’m not doing my econ homework,” the other boy sighed, actually sounding relieved. He shifted under him, seeming to get comfortable again with his arms wrapped loosely around him, one of his hands were slightly under the shirt on his hips, the heat spreading in that area. It was making him relaxed, calm, even the pain was going away, smoothly leaving his body._

_Dean gradually slipped his hand over the other boys arm under the covers, his grip loose and gentle as he held him there, his thumb ghostly running back and forth, back and forth. It felt nice being this close and warm with someone, it was comforting and soothing. Something he hadn’t felt in a long time. What was weird, or felt odd to him, was that it was with a boy he didn’t know, a boy that wasn’t real._

_The family was dead, gone. All of them were just one huge hallucination that Dean somehow made up in his head... Derek, the guy he was holding on to, the guy that was ‘protecting’ him from everything in his own mind, he was dead... None of this was real._

_“Dean, I can_ hear _you thinking. Those cogs of yours are pretty loud,” he heard the boy chuckle, feeling his chest gently vibrate under him. “What’s wrong?” he asked, his voice and tone a lot softer all of a sudden and his hand under his shirt splayed, the fingers spreading out, along with that warmth he was still feeling._

 _“Everything...” ‘But this’. “I’m dreaming. All of this... it’s all a hallucination I’m making up, hell, I don’t even know... maybe_ I’m _dead, my head hit the floor hard enough. Maybe I’m stuck in this world like all of you,” he didn’t know why he was saying all of this so easily, why he was being so honest about it._

_“You’re not dead, and neither am I,” if only he knew. He still didn’t believe in time travel, that was still not a thing._

_“Yeah, I’d like some proof of that-,” just as he was about to finish his sentence, Derek suddenly got into his space, only an inch or two away. Dean could feel his hot breath over his face, heating him up and making him silently gasped. His heartbeat was slowly starting to speed up, gradually hitting his ribs harder and he swallowed whatever was drying up in his throat._

_It was a few seconds before the other boy started leaning, only the two-ish inches and their lips were together, moist and warm. Dean’s eyes had been blown wide, surprise taking over. He didn’t pull away, too stunned to understand or think at the time. He could feel the warmth and feeling and it made him a little overwhelmed, everything starting to go to his head. He’d started to get into, his eyes softening and his breathing coming out in hot light pants. He almost whined when Derek moved away, though still in his breathing space._

_“...That... that wasn’t... proof,” he squeaked, his voice uncertain and a little deeper and rougher than before._

_“I didn’t say it was. I just wanted you to shut up about the whole dead thing, too dramatic and depressing,” he smirked and Dean could feel himself composing, his browline starting to furrow and his face contorting into its usual brooding expression._

_“... Dick...” he muttered, seeing the smirk start to grow and lighten. Speaking of ‘lighten’, that was what Derek probably planned. He wanted to lighten the mood, to get them out of that_ very _depressing, short talk. He didn’t like it either and he was feeling thankful towards him for it._

_“You’re welcome,” definitely mindreading. “I don’t see the point in getting outta bed now, in just over an hour, I’ll be back here,” he mentioned, gesturing to the bed and time. Dean didn’t really see the point either, deciding to agree on staying in bed. Yeah, they missed dinner, but they could get a snack or something if they were really hungry. Even Talia said he could._

_\----------_

_The next morning was weird... in a good way. He’d woken up, giving an easy stretch because he didn’t want to strain and hurt himself. Dean had opened his eyes to an empty bed and a half naked Derek coming out of the bathroom that was connected to the guys’ bedroom. He was only wearing a towel, but just barely. He was holding it together on his hip, no knot or fold holding it up, just his hand. He could easily let go and Dean would see EVERYTHING._

_He wasn’t completely complaining. The young hunter wasn’t oblivious to attractive people and Derek one of the top three in his current book. But he would’ve thought there would be more effort into hiding himself, or being decent... though they were in the guys’ bedroom, where he didn’t really need to be... this was the guys’ mancave._

_“Like what you see, Dean?” he snapped his eyes up to Derek’s face, seeing the very amused and knowing smirk growing on his face. His heart starting beating a little faster and he could feel the heat rising to his face. He turned over, facing away from him and nuzzled his face into the pillow, instantly starting to relax when he inhaled the strong smell of the well used fabric. His eyes gradually started to close, falling until they were just passed half-lidded and heavy. He really didn’t know, but being with Derek was... unwinding, calm. He could freely talk or joke around. The guy didn’t care about his attitude or the way he was. He took him and all his flaws, the ones he’d mentioned anyway. He could be as open as ever and the other boy didn’t mind. It was weird, but it felt good. It made him smile._

_“Hey, I’m running late. Want me to get Peter to help you to your room or downstairs or do you wanna hang in here?” Derek rushed out as he pulled his shirt over his well toned body, tucking the hem into his jeans._

_“Nah, I wanna stay in here,” he answered, eyeing him as he grabbed his bag and moved to stand by the door._

_“Alright, I’ll let my mom know, see you later,” he grinned before closing the door behind him. He could hear him jogging away, his boots hitting the floor pretty hard._

_After a while, he couldn’t hear a thing, only the thrum of the consoles by the TV and the humming of the heater on the wall at the side of the bed. The soft sounds and comforting smell was actually making him tired again, his already heavy lids closing completely. It wasn’t long before he started dozing again, starting to relax and drop into sleep._

_\----------_ **Dream/Hallucination**

The heat again, the fire. His eyes snapped open and he was in a room filled with fire. Dean shot up from the floor, not the mattress, the floor. He was in the basement! Where he fell, but the fire was everywhere, the screams, the shackles and chains making so much noise.

He couldn’t shout or scream, too stunned and scared to say anything. He frantically looked around, not seeing anyone, but the screams were definitely in this room. The cries for help and ‘please’ and pain. it was over whelming him.

He filled his lungs and screamed them out as he gripped his head and dropped to his knees, tears running down his face from the fear and the burning sensation. It was hurting, he was hurting, everything was hurting and he couldn’t do anything but yell like some pathetic kid.  

“Stop it!” he whaled, pain rushing through him from the straining and his movements.

\---------- **End of Dream/Hallucination**

_Dean shot up in the bed, his body covered in sweat and his muscles hurting, straining, pulling and causing so much throbbing and soreness. His heart was pumping like a speeding jackrabbit and his breaths were coming in strained pants and faint gasps. Tears were actually running down his face and he was suddenly scared again, whimpering slightly before he pulled the blanket up to his face._

_Derek wasn’t with his this time and he was so scared, frightened. He sniffed and sobbed into the sheets. Even in the other boys’ room, where he’d felt comfort, he was broken and scared again. He hated it, two nightmares and he was crumbling in tears, holding onto the thought that maybe it wouldn’t happen again. He wanted out, he wanted to wake up and leave and... he wanted Derek. He wanted him to get back as soon as possible and hold onto him for dear-fucking-life!_

_Dean sniffed and sniffed into the blanket, holding it close as he tried to calm down, feeling his body twitch and squirm in protest. He took a few deep breaths and closed his eyes, trying to picture the way he and Derek was last night... the cuddling, the smirking, laughing, the... kiss. It was sudden, but Dean didn’t hate it. He liked it, it felt nice, calming._

_He swallowed whatever was in his throat and took a few more breaths before pulling the blanket from his face, glancing around for a few seconds before deciding that he wasn’t going to sleep anymore, not when Derek wasn’t around anyway._

_He looked towards the edge of the bed, using his arms and feet to shift himself over to one side. He strained to move his legs, letting them fall from under the covers to hang over the edge of the bed. He released a breath and pushed himself to stand, finding it a lot easier from when he first woke up in a bed in this house. There was progress, meaning he was healing and he was really happy with that._

_Dean moved from the mattress on shaky legs, wiping his hands down his body to tidy up the pjays he was borrowing from Derek. He was wearing baggy bed pants this time, batman pants. His t-shirt was a Flash shirt, like the speedy guy from the DC comics. He’d learnt a while ago that the other boy was a hero fan, it didn’t matter if it was DC or Marvel. He compared them, but loved them all equally. Hell, he even got Dean reading a few comic books. He knew the famous ones, like Batman, Superman, Ironman, Hulk, Deadpool, Spiderman, etcetera. He’d been catching up on other ones that Derek liked._

_He walked towards the door, satisfied that he didn’t need the wall. He grabbed the door handle and turned it, opening it up to let the cool air in. He shivered a little, but ignored it, stepping out into the hallway and closing the door behind him. He easily remembered the way to the stairs, taking it slow and steady and almost needing the wall when he felt his body tip a bit. He wasn’t panting just yet, but he was sure the stairs were going to be a bitch to climb down._

_He was right, as soon as he reached them and the first few steps, his body was retaliating, protesting and hurting. He had to stop and hold onto the railing so he wouldn’t fall._

_“Hey,” he stopped and looked down to the bottom of the stairs, seeing a lanky, well built guy standing there, looking disapproving of him. He was instantly jogging up the steps, stopping at his side to wrap an arm around him and under his legs. He was being CARRIED down to the bottom floor, all bridal-style and embarrassing._

_“Put me down!” he requested firmly, squirming a little, but finding that it was a bad idea because it hurt him, making everything ache. The guy just ignored him and walked into the room on the left, across from the livingroom. The kitchen. He was roughly put down on one of the seats in the room, a table in front of him and he glanced around, seeing the guy frown at him and the turn to Talia, who was at the sink._

_“Found him on the stairs,” the new guy muttered._

_“Thank you, Peter,” the woman turned around and smiled at the both of them. “I hope this didn’t delay you,” delay him? Was he a business guy or something? Was he late like Derek?_

_“Not a problem, see you, sis,” he had an attitude, not like Dean’s or Derek’s. This guy just sounded like a total douche that could’ve been doing better things with his time than helping a practically bedridden kid... though he wasn’t that bedridden, he’d made it half way down the stairs, and the length of the hallway from Derek’s room to the stairs was a lot longer than the room he was originally in._

_“I assume you’re hungry?” she smiled and he smiled back, giving a curt, embarrassed nod before looking at the table, the walls, anything but her face. It was a little hard to look at her normally after that nightmare. It scared him and he guessed that he had a tiny bit of trauma after it. “Pancakes or cereal?” she sounded really cheery, which was weird._

_“I don’t... really mind,” he gave a nervous chuckle, taking a quick glance at her._

_“Pancakes it is,” she quickly turned around got out a pan and cylinder and whatever else she needed. It was like she really loved cooking or something. Dean watched her, almost staring as she started cooking._

_“How did you sleep?” Talia suddenly asked, snapping him from his thoughts and taking a minute to register what she asked._

_“I-uh... fine, all things considered,” he answered, gesturing to all the bandages he was wrapped him. At first, it was seriously hard to sleep with all of them on, but eventually he got used to them being there._

_“Derek said you slept with him last night,” she added with a smile over her shoulder._

_“Yeah, I did. I didn’t want to... be alone after...” he trailed off, wondering why he’d been about to justify why he was sleeping in the same room as her son._

_“The nightmare, I’m sorry about that,” ... what? Why was she... why was she apologizing?_

_“Why... it’s just a nightmare,” he frowned at her, seeing her smile falter for a few seconds. The woman was actually starting to unnerve him, making him feel on edge and guarded all of a sudden. Something was off, really off._

_“It wasn’t...” she turned halfway towards him, keeping her eyes on the food. “It was a memory, slightly altered,” altered? For what... him? It was a nightmare, a simple nightmare that scared him. The fire, the burning sensation when it was getting closer. Talia burning in the doorway, she talked to him, even spoken a word, but that was it... a nightmare. He just made it up from his own head. He probably came up with it because he was dreaming of the house before it, the house he was currently in. It was a dream in a dream, nothing serious. He was probably in the hospital, completely unconscious and waiting to wake up._

_“I can’t be... I wasn’t here when the fire happened, I was in Utah with my dad,” he supplied, his frown strengthening._

_“They’re not your memories... they’re mine,”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really loving this story. It's one of the oddest I've ever done, the whole hallucinating and dreams in dreams stuff, and Derek being his safety blanket and the kiss part, I liked writing that bit :)
> 
> Hope you liked it too :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, hope you like it :)

_Dean didn't understand... any of it. Talia made no sense, but... nothing really made sense, not in a hunters life. He was still trying to wrack his brain around the idea that maybe he was seeing someone else’s memories. He didn't really know if he should believe her or not, if yes, then why was she making him see and feel everything, the pain, the burning. It was sort of cruel._

_The young hunter let the water run over him, streaming down his body and taking the soapy suds with it. He was standing in the shower, completely nude and thinking, staring in perplexity at the wet wall. Like he said, he was still thinking on Talia's words, and it was so mind-boggling that he forgot he was even in the shower._

_He furrowed his brow and sighed, his hands moving to thread the rest of the bubbles from his skin, once done he reached a hand to the knob and turned it all off, the streaming water stopping and dripping on him. Dean just decided to give up on contemplating, knowing he wouldn't get far unless he actually asked the woman for more. He wouldn't lie, he was nervous, almost scared that she'd throw him into another nightmare and force him to feel and see it all again. It was the reason he was against the idea, plus Derek would be home soon. He'd spent the rest of the day in his room, having gone back upstairs after breakfast. He'd been messing around on his consoles and reading comics, after that he jumped in the shower and spent most of it thinking and trying to figure out if she'd just been messing with him or was serious about the whole memory thing._

_Dean turned around and opened the shower door, reaching out to grab a towel and wrap it around his waist, actually knotting it instead of leaving it loose like Derek did before. He stepped out and shivered at the cold air, running a hand up his arm and feeling the faint goosebumps. He made his way towards the door and out into the other boys room, feeling the warmth wrap around him like a blanket, the heater having been on not that long ago. He closed the door and moved to Derek's wardrobe, opening it grab a pair of his boxers and pjay shorts. He grabbed a vest too, but didn't bother putting it on and instead tossed it to the bed. He needed to re-bandage himself, but he'd need help so he waited for Derek. His leg wound was healing, so just a plaster patch would do now. Same with his arm, hand and shoulder. His chest was... men, it still ached, like he was punched there, but that was internal. His head was really the only thing that was bad now. Yeah, it still took effort to move around, but he was getting better with each day. It wouldn’t be long before he could walk around on his own._

_He walk around to the bed and looked to the door once he heard noises, faint ones, so it was probably down stairs. Maybe Derek was home now. He’d either have to put some pants on fast or wait and tell him to turn around if it was him. So, option one was out, he couldn’t move fast anymore, not for a while. He still struggled, so waiting it was._

_Dean turned and sat down, effortly using his arms to scoot him back a bit before he carefully moved to lie back sideways across the bed. He awkwardly raised his arms up and above his head, his hands moving to grip the edge of the mattress. He could feel the warm, achy pulls and strain in his chest and shoulder, where he was hurt, and he was trying to ignore it. He needed to train was his sudden thought. He needed to get back into shape and lose the stiff joints he already had. Walking, that would be a good first step, maybe Derek could take him out and they could do a few beginner hikes in the Preserve, walk around the house a few times. Eventually, once he got better, he could start jogging. That’d be good. But for now, stretches, and walking the hallways and stairs._

_Speaking of stairs, Derek hadn’t come up them yet, was it him then? Or that Peter guy? Dean strained to push himself to sit up, deciding that he waited long enough and so he’d get dressed. He awkwardly moved to the edge of the bed and forced himself to stand, waiting for a few seconds to listen to the door and hallways before grabbing his towel and unknotting it from his waist. He quickly dabbed himself dry and tossed the towel to the bed, moving to grab the underwear and strain to slip them on, but eventually doing it and pulling them up to just blow his hips._

_He did the same with the short and grabbed the vest, deciding to go back down stairs. Baby steps to training, the stairs would help, so every chance he’d get, he’d walk them._

_He opened the door and stepped out into the cool air, closing it behind him before he confidently and carefully walked down the hallway, keeping his focus on walking, balance and where he was going. He was actually doing well. He slowed down only a little to slip into the loose vest, making sure to be careful of the few deep gashes he had, the ones that didn’t hurt at all, but did when something touched them._

_Dean eventually reached the stairs and stared at them before taking a breath and being firm as he stepped towards them, doing the same as he did before and grabbing the railing to step down them. He was slow and careful, making sure that he took care with each step._

_He was just over halfway down when he heard a girls’ voice almost squee an ‘Oh my god’._

_“Derek! How have you not tapped that?” ... what!?_

_He looked up and saw a beautiful brunette standing there with her arms crossed, hip cocked and was staring at him with a beaming smile._

_“He’s gorgeous!” as she said that, Derek came out from the kitchen, looking shocked when he saw him there with his stunned expression._

_“Dean? You okay? You need something?” he suddenly asked, power-walking over to him to help him down the rest of the steps, but he held out a hand and got down them himself._

_“Are you going to introduce us?” she switched hips and the hunter eyed her, completely denying that he shifted a tad behind Derek because she was wild and very open._

_“I-uh... Laura Dean, Dean Laura,” he turned to glance over his shoulder. “She’s my older sister,”_

_“Nice to meet you, Dean. And I guess, Derek hasn’t bedded you yet because you’re hurt?” he could instantly feel the heat rising to his face, and he could SEE it rising to the other boys’, a frown growing as he stared at his sister. He was so lucky she wasn’t his sibling. Though you could see that she was concerned, even if there was a bedding joke there. “Because, honestly, you’re definitely his type,”_

_“I...” he started, but paused to clear his throat from the crack in his voice. “It’s nice to meet you too,” he replied in a mutter, a little embarrassed after the ‘bedded’ talk... scratch that, he was completely embarrassed now. He felt awkward and didn’t really know what to do or say._

_“Ignore her,” Derek smiled softly at him. “You needed something?” he asked again and that brought him back to the reason he was there._

_“Uh-yeah. I got out of the shower a while ago and...” he didn’t need to keep talking because he saw the understanding look wash over the other boy. He saw that he needed to be re-bandaged, since he wasn’t wearing any now._

_“Okay. Do you want to go wait in the livingroom?” Derek asked, gesturing over to the other room and he just nodded, moving slowly over to the other side of the foyer. He stepped through the threshold and walked over to the sofa, straining to sit down._

_\----------_

_“Your sister’s insane,” he muttered once they were sitting together in front of the TV, Derek wrapping up his head after doing the ones on his chest and limbs. Apparently, Derek wanted to make sure his wounds were practically gone before using just plaster patches. He was almost mummified again._

_“Try living with her for seventeen years,” he chuckled back, looking over his handiwork before deeming t fine and he sat back, giving Dean a once over and then sitting back. The hunter scoffed and leaned back into the seat as well, getting comfortable there and turning his head a little so he had view of the TV and Derek. It was weird, but right before Laura walked off, she gave off the same vibe as the other boy. Like safety and comfort. Almost exactly like that safety blanket thing that Dean thought of before. Why was it only those two? Peter felt dark and creepy, Talia was just dark, but with a hint of something light, the father was the same... so why was it only Derek and Laura? They were dead too..._

_Maybe... maybe he’d have to ask Talia, he’d have to eventually._

_“You look tired,” he snapped from his thoughts and looked at Derek, seeing the mild concern. He wasn’t tired, well yeah, he was, but physically, from the walking, and it was only a little bit. He needed to train more, even if he only thought ‘that’ not even an hour ago._

_“I’m fine,” he smiled at him, seeing the disbelieving brow rise. If he wasn’t dead and if Dean didn’t have to be baby-sat by him, he was sure they’d make great friends._

_\----------_

_Was he his type? Because from what Laura said and that kiss... it pointed to that. Did Derek like him that way? Or at least think of him in that way? He’d made jokes a few times, that ‘like what you see’ thing early that morning being one of them. Dean could admit to himself that the boy was seriously attractive, a grade-A hotty that the girls would love to touch. He just never really thought that hard on it. He just accepted it and moved on, thinking that he didn’t think of him like that, and then the kiss happened, even if it was to shut him up, it was still a kiss._

_“Why does your brain only start turning when we’re supposed to be sleeping?” it was rhetorical and he sounded groggy. It was dark out and way passed midnight, meaning he was keeping the guy awake when he had school the next day. Dean was losing the days. All he really knew was the time depending on when Derek left and got back from school._

_“Habit...” was all he answered and he felt the warm body shift against him, cuddling up closer with an arm slipping further around his waist. He really liked this, the warmth, the comfort. It felt nice and he never really slept with someone in the same bed other than his little brother, Sammy, but that was different._

_“It’s a bad one... that’s what showers are for,” he tiredly joked, the hot breath of his faint scoff blanketing his face._

_“I ‘was’ thinking in the shower, I just had some thought left over,” he chuckled lightly and gradually opened his eyes, seeing a tired pair staring at him. Dean looked his face over, gazing at him with a faint smile. The other boy shifted his head closer, resting his forehead on Dean’s. His eyes closed and he sighed. “Sorry if I’m keeping you awake,” he said softly, deciding to go to sleep. He felt a little guilty that he kept him up._

_“Don’t worry about it,” he mumbled tiredly, already sounding like he was falling asleep again. Dean gave a little smile and closed his own eyes, deciding to keep his mouth shut and his brain dead until morning. He thought that he’d need sleep in he was going to talk to Talia._

_\----------_

_He must’ve shifted in his sleep during last night, because when he finally woke up he was facing the other way, being spooned by Derek and his head was throbbing again, from where he was lying on it. The bandage was still wrapped tight around him, but he must’ve moved on it a few times. It was giving off a warm, agitated throb, telling him that he’d been rough on it through the night._

_Dean awkwardly and quietly lifted himself up onto his elbow, his shoulder twitching a little from strain and giving off an achy burn. He looked over his shoulder when he felt the arm around the lower part of his waist tug at him, seeing a light frown on the other boys face. Dean yawned and turned carefully until he was lowering down to lie on his back, his legs starting to entangle in Derek’s when he started shifting closer. He was like a big, cuddle leech right now._

_He watched him for a while, just gazing at him while the other boy seemed to start sniffing him. He actually smelt him, and he felt the warm puffs of air again his shoulder and neck where his mouth and nose faced down at him. It was weird, but not unwelcomed. It was nice and he unintentionally leaned into him, lining his body up with Derek’s for more warmth. He closed his eyes again and rested his face against the boys’ shoulder and neck, enjoying the feeling._

_He practically jumped when the alarm went off, loud and obnoxious in his ears. Derek shifted, moving sluggishly and tiredly over him without opening his eyes. He reached for the alarm and slammed it off with his fist, shifting back a little until he was lying over Dean. He wasn’t leaning or touching on any of his wounds, so he was happy for that. But he was lying ON him, his arms moving to circle around his head and shoulders with the boys face nuzzled into his neck. His body was flat against his, slightly heavy and relaxed on him. It didn’t hurt, but the knee resting up against his crotch was a very bad thing at the time._

_All that thought earlier? On liking how Derek was against him and breathing and stuff? Yeah, that made him react physically. He was lying there, half-hard with the cause of it pressing against him and being adorably cuddly._

_It actually felt like he was sniffing again, but stronger since he was closer to his neck now. Again, it was weird, but not unwelcomed, until he was stirring and moved to look down at him. He was sure that he could see the heat rising to his face._

_“Mornin’,” he mumbled groggily, dropping his head back down between his shoulder and neck. Either he didn’t noticed or he just ignored it in favour of getting a few more minutes. Either way, Dean let out a light sigh of relief and closed his eyes. He tried thinking on everything to try and get rid of his still growing boner, but Derek was still sniffing at him, nuzzling him warmly and he tried everything to just ignore it, but it wasn’t working. Hopefully, he’d get up and get ready for school soon, before he feels Dean’s reaction, if he hadn’t already that is._

_“Dude, you’re going to be late if you don’t get your ass up,” he muttered quietly, feeling the arms tighten around him and the other boy just groaned into him. THAT SO DIDN’T HELP HIS PROBLEM... well, it did, just not in the way that Dean needed it too. “C’mon, wake up,” he tried, sounding as calm and as tired as possible. He really needed to stay calm and composed. Because if he didn’t get up soon, he was going to be found out._

_“Can’t I just call in sick today,” it wasn’t even a question. Dean, once again, jumped when the door flew open, Laura standing there with a stern look on her face._

_“If you call in sick, I’m telling mo-” and then she stopped, her expression dropping to a wide smirk. Derek was looking over his shoulder and then down at him, his eyes wider and way more awake than before. He suddenly shot back and stood up, Dean moving to sit up and then stare between them._

_“Sorry for interrupting boys,” she said evilly and closed the door._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh the fun and awkwardness of teenage hormones and hot boys who could care less about personal space until it was too late!! xD


	6. Chapter 6

_Dean stared mortified at the closed door and then looked over to Derek seeing him stand there half naked with the same look on his face. He reached a hand up to awkwardly rub his neck and moved to hide his face in his palms._

_“I-uh... I need a shower,” Derek rushed out and quickly walked through his bathroom door, leaving Dean there on his bed. That was embarrassing, so embarrassing. It was really hot up until she walked in on them like that. And maybe, if he and the other boy were closer then telling him he had morning-wood wouldn’t have been a problem and he’d just gotten off and left for school. But no, he didn’t say anything and he’d been lying there in a Derek burrito-roll with a half-hard dick. Which was slowly going down now that he remembered it._

_Maybe... maybe he should talk to him about it, get things sorted out. He didn’t want them to be awkward, even though that was the only way to describe the morning. He liked Derek, he seriously did. He was an awesome guy and didn’t want to lose that... it sounded like he was giving a love confession..._

_In all seriousness, he wanted to stay close to him, not sit there awkwardly just because his sister walked in on them cuddling. Actually... now that he thought about it, Derek didn’t freak out or do anything until Laura walked in... he wasn’t bothered up to then. He’d been comfortable lying on Dean in that position. Also meaning that he felt close enough to Dean that he’d hold him like that... maybe there was something there._

_Or he was being too hopeful and acting like a school-girl with her first crush._

_\----------_

_The wait was boring, he just sat there, having moved to the edge of the bed so he could stand easily when he came out. He’d been staring at the door for twenty minutes, listening to every little sound until the shower was turned off and then there was movement._

_It didn’t take long for Derek to open the door and walk out in a towel again, trying to avoid eye contact with him. And that irritated him a little. The other boy was walking over to the wardrobe when Dean stood up from the bed and followed, reaching arm out to turn him around to face him. He still had a negative look on his face, but he only saw it for a second before he stepped closer and hugged him with his arms circled around his ribs, his body completely inline and pressed against the slightly damp one and he was sure the ‘thud’ he just heard on the floor under them was his towel. So, trying to make it less awkward had failed by making it more awkward, great._

_It was a good thing he’d nuzzled his face into the boys’ neck._

_“...Don’t look dow-,”_

_“Don’t plan on,” he cut into Derek’s words, his voice only a little muffled from his skin. He heard a light scoff and then arms casually moved to hug him back, so he felt like he had a point for that._

_“Listen, about earlier... I-uh... when I was practically sleeping on you-,” he stuttered a few times, trying to figure out what to say and he decided to stop him there, risking it getting awkward again by saying..._

_“It was nice,” he said quickly, his voice still sort of muffled, but you could easily understand his words._

_“What?” he pulled his face from his neck and looked up an inch or two._

_“It was nice,” he repeated, giving a shrug this time. “I liked it, and you’re a very cuddly person,” he smirked at that, almost seeing the heat rising to Derek’s face as he stared at him. Dean eyed him for a few seconds, seeing the way his eyes and face softened and the young hunter glanced from his eyes to his lips and back again. The other boy seemed to see this and he subtly licked between them before hesitantly leaning in, Dean doing the same._

_It was soft, almost timid when they finally met in the middle, their mouths meeting and gently pressing together. His were moist, hot and smooth and he tilted only a little for a better angle, feeling Derek respond eagerly, his hands gripping tighter at his borrow shirt and waist and his mouth was pressing slightly firmer, only making Dean want to do the same._

_The other boy was the one to reluctantly break the kiss, panting and breathless, just like him. He held their foreheads together, their breaths mixing hotly between them and he opened his eyes, seeing grey-ish green ones gazing back._

_“I’m seriously going to be late because of you,” he muttered unfocusedly. Dean was about to ask why, since he still had half an hour to get ready, but was stopped when the lips returned, a bit more hungry than before._

_\----------_

_“So, tell me... anything,” Dean requested as he tiredly leaned against the door frame to the kitchen, exhausted from the walk from Derek’s rom to the stairs and then to where he was standing. It was a long and tired walk, but he made it. The other boy was already in school, slightly later than usual, and Laura and Peter and whoever else was in the house was nowhere to be found. So, basically, it was just them._

_“Are you sure you’re ready for me to explain everything to you?” she asked, her face as serious as ever as she turned to him, but her voice was soft, almost concerned._

_“Yeah,” he shrugged. He wasn’t, he really wasn’t sure. He actually thought this was the stupidest idea ever. She was, probably, making him see her memories of a huge fire that hadn’t happened in this timeline yet. Everyone was still alive, and she was making him see things that hadn’t happened, so how? Why? Why was he stuck there? And how did he manage to get caught up in whatever this was? He was too confused and she definitely wasn’t helping by being this riddle-y and cryptic._

_“Your heartbeat says otherwise,” ..._

_“What?” he asked with a furrowed brow. His heartbeat? What did she...hearing, she could hear it. And her eyes, her eyes in his dream-thing. They changed. Was she really a supernatural creature? If she was then that meant... was the entire family the same? Peter, her husband, Laura... Derek?_

_“Have you figured it out?” she suddenly had a crooked smirk on her lips, like she was amused or happy that he finally got it or something._

_“Wha-...what are you?” he asked waveringly, turning his head a little. He took a step back, but he knew he wouldn’t get far. He was injured and he was sure that she could easily catch up to him._

_“A majority of us are werewolves,” she said simply, her smile turning soft and comforting as he eyed her searchingly. “A few humans, but none of us are going to hurt you. We were peaceful and we still are,”_

_“...’Were’... so, you’re all dead,” his theory was right and he was slowly starting to piece a few things together. It was hard, but if you thought differently then it was understandable. He WAS dreaming or hallucinating. She was making him see things before the fire, or she was manipulating memories to fit in with Dean being there. And the supernatural side of her helped with it, made it easier. She must’ve been strong enough to do it._

_“We are, but... not Laura and Derek... that’s actually... why you’re here,” and it’s getting back to confusing..._

_“I don’t get it... if they’re not dead, then why are they here? Why am I here? Why is Derek...” why is he always with Dean? Why are they always together and why does it feel like they’re getting closer and closer..._

_“Let me explain...” she paused, seeming to stop for a second to think on what she wanted to say. “We are dead, a lot of us can’t pass because we’re worried about them. We’ve unintentionally tied ourselves to our house,” she paused. If he guessed right, then they must’ve left or something before the family could see if they were okay, making it so they couldn’t pass on._

_“You need to see them to pass on,” he muttered in general, glancing up to the woman to see her nod. “I still don’t get why I’m here,” he shrugged._

_“I did all this, to earn your trust,” she took a step towards him and he resisted the urge to step back, deciding to hold his ground. “To show you that we were a peaceful and innocent family. We were all murdered in an arson attack, by rogue hunters. Derek and Laura weren’t here, meaning they’re alive. I need you to somehow contact them, bring them back to the house, so we can see them one last time,” he could hear the shake in her voice, telling him that if he declined she would be balling her eyes out right there. Before he answered, he had a question or two..._

_“Do you... uh... do you control what everyone does?” ‘Cause if so, then the way Derek acts with him was completely fake and he felt like a bit of a loser. And by the look on the womans face, she was looking right through him._

_“I don’t control ‘how’ my son acts, only where he goes. Like the times when he leaves for school, or when he returns. Once he enters the house, it’s all him,” she smiled and Dean had to hold back his own beaming grin._

_“And-uh... speaking of time,” he tried to change the subject so she’d stop smiling at him like that. “How long have I been asleep? In the real-world, my world...uh... where your house is sort of... you know,” he furrowed his brow at his horrible use of words there._

_“No time has passed. In less than a second, I’ve shown you days, weeks. You’re still unconscious in the basement after you fell,”_

_“Wow,” was all he could say and he just stood there, staring at her in awe. It was pretty amazing... now..._

_A Werewolf... A dead Werewolf made him see manipulated memories to fit around him and gain his trust. He became close friends, probably more with her son. The family helps him heal and keeps him happy and at the end, she asked him to try and get in touch with her two kids that aren’t actually dead, but are somewhere, alive and breathing, so they can all pass on and finally be happy...there was only one answer for it._

_“... okay, I’ll help you,” he gave a nod, seeing her face light up. “But...” it faltered slightly. “...Can I have a few more days with Derek?” he asked hesitantly, seeing her smile come back like she was having a mother moment._

_“Yes, you can. And for helping us, I’ll do you a favour... look outside,” Dean eyed her for a few seconds before hesitantly moving over to the window and looking out through the glass. It was snowing, really snowing, and it was coming down in thick stormy waves. The kind of snowing that would have your kids sent home from school... “I’ll keep it going for the next few days. Also, when you wake up, you’ll only have a few bruises and cuts, maybe a gash or two, a definite concussion though. I only made you bedridden so you wouldn’t leave the house,” Seriously? She made it look like he was practically broken so he couldn’t get that far? Evil. That’s evil._

_“Thanks,” he smiled at her. So, in the real world, he won’t be that hurt? Cool. And Derek was coming home! Awesome! “Hey-uh... does Derek know anything? Do I have to hide things from him?”_

_“It doesn’t exactly matter. I created this memory, nothing in the slightest will change. The Derek in your world won’t know you, you’ll have to be careful with what you say to him,” she reminded and Dean just nodded before looking back out again, seeing the blanket of white starting to cover everything. He could barely see the leafy, dirt ground anymore. He smiled again and eyed outside one last time before turning around and, while still being tired, he made his way out of the room with a wave and up the stairs towards Derek’s room again, to wait for him._

_\----------_

_He was reading a comic on the other boys’ bed, lying flat across it on his front. He’d actually been so engrossed with it that he hadn’t heard him walk up the stairs or across the landing. He’d only realized when the door opened and Derek stepped in, all covered in white flakes. He was a real live snowman. It took everything in him not to laugh, but the grin he had on his face was a giveaway that he was holding back and the other boy seemed to see it._

_“So, you think this is funny?” he smiled back evilly and strode over, Dean instantly reacting and trying to get up fast enough to get out of the way, but he was caught. Damn injuries. Derek carefully pulled him into a hug, his back completely pressed against the others’ torso and he gave a very manly squeal, struggling to get out of the strong grip._

_“No! Let go! Let go!” he yelped, squirming and straining to free himself. This was so not fair! His borrowed vest was so thin and Derek looked like he was rolling around in snow before he came in. It was the equivalent of dropping huge pieces of snow down someones shirt!_

_“You deserve it,” he sang. Dean’s eyes widened when he felt the front of his shirt rise, looking down to see red-cold fingers lifting. He wasn’t- he was so not going to-_

_“Don’t you dare!” he warned ineffectively. Ineffective because he just laughed and splayed his hand over his stomach. Dean instantly screamed and struggled more, his back arching in so many different ways to get him off. “You’re such a dick!” he squeaked, feeling the grip loosen when Derek practically doubled over laughing. He got out of the hold and jumped into the bed, completely forgetting the comic book as he grabbed the blanket and wrapped himself up in it._

_“Dude, I’ve wanted to do that since everyone left school,” he panted, wiping his eyes of the tears that filled his eyes. He was still chuckling as he took off his hoodie and clothes, in favour of just slipping into his bedpants he took off that morning. He felt Derek climb into the bed with him, prying the sheet edge from his hands so he could cuddle with him under the covers._

_“You’re freaking freezing,” he complained, trying to get away from the cold hands, but he got nowhere after the arms wrapped around him, holding him in place and almost freezing him as well._

_“Then warm me up,” he shot back with a playful tone, his face moving to nuzzle at his neck. Jesus Christ, even his cheeks, ears, mouth and nose were cold. He shivered._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The freezing fun of winter. I actually think this story will be ending soon. I've got Talia explaining stuff and Derek and him are pretty close. Probably two or more chapters before he wakes up.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter took so long :/ I had a few other things going on in my head that I started writing and this seemed to slowly move back on the list. I forced myself to get this done and I thought it would end up crappy because of it, but I'm really happy with it, hope you are too :)

_“You still cold?” Derek asked him, his face still buried in the crook between his neck and shoulder. He was wrapped up in him, arms circling his waist and chest and legs entangled with his. He was warmer now that the... werewolf... was heating up the bed with his own body. He vaguely remembered doing supernatural research with Bobby and he was told that stamina creatures were like walking heaters, the warmth being needed for running and stuff. So now he understood why he was usually a little warmer than most people._

_“Yeah, a little,” he hid his little smile and cuddled back slightly into the boys chest, feeling the arms carefully tighten around him. It felt really nice, and he was actually warm, very warm, but it was a really nice feeling. He didn’t want to interrupt and get Derek to let go just because he was hot now._

_He heard and mostly felt the light scoff the other boy let out, the hot puff of air hitting the skin of his neck._

_“Maybe we should get naked, you know, the sharing body-heat theory,” he shrugged against him. “It could work,” he teased, his hands gently and warmly starting to rub up and down on his stomach, heating him up a little more. He hadn’t actually noticed that Derek had his hands under his shirt until then. The touch was really good and he could feel that earlier disappearance of his half-hard boner coming back. The fuzzy, hot feeling in the lower parts of his stomach starting to grow and heat him up again._

_“We could try it... wouldn’t hurt,” he responded, a bit too serious and aroused about the idea. He could feel Derek falter a little, the rubbing on his stomach twitching slightly before continuing... a little lower than before. His fingers occasionally slipped under the waistband of the shorts he was wearing, the feel making him unnoticeably tense in places._

_“You sure?” the other asked, sounding a little hesitant about it, but he was pretty sure he’d do it if Dean did. And he very sure that what he was feeling pressed against his ass and the small of his back was evidence._

_“I will if you will,” he muttered, his voice a bit husky and deeper than before. He was practically giving it away, showing that he was being affected by what they were doing. Dean felt Derek gently shifting behind him, his hands leaving his stomach and he turned away. The hunter turned to look over his shoulder, seeing him stand up to take his pants off, though he kept the underwear on, he could easily see the growing bulge. That was actually a problem for him. Dean wasn’t wearing anything under his shorts..._

_Derek got back onto the bed and he turned onto his back, using his elbows to hold him up. They hurt a little, but it was a lot more bearable than earlier, maybe Talia healed him through the dream or something... maybe Derek was doing it..._

_The other boy climbed closer to him, moving to sit between Deans’ legs and hesitantly grip at his vest. The hunter sat up and let the shirt be pulled up and over his head, the piece of fabric being tossed across the room. He slowly leaned back down, being gentle with his elbow and shoulder. He shifted to lie down completely, looking up at the ‘werewolf’ with almost glazed eyes. He was looking down at him, being very hesitant and uncertain when he reached down to grab at the hem Deans’ shorts. He was feeling the same, a little tentative, with a whole lot of self-conscious poured on top, maybe some timid on the side with a sprinkle of shy. He was really starting to feel embarrassed and insecure. Dean has never in his life felt like that, and now that Derek was undressing him, he was getting it all at once._

_The young hunter took a deep breath and lifted his lower half from the bed, the other boy biting at his lower lip as he gradually started pulling his shirts down. He didn’t actually look at his... you know... he just kept his eyes locked with Deans’ until he pulled the shorts all the way off and tossed them, moving to grab the blanket and pull it up over them with Derek lying on top of him again. He was sure that he could feel his boner, because their crotches were pressed against each other, their shafts aligned, even though one of them was wearing boxers, they were really thin, so he’d be surprised if the other boy couldn’t feel it. He could definitely feel Dereks’._

_“Is this-,” the wolf cleared his throat after it cracked a little. “Is this-uh... okay?” he asked in a mutter, his voice rough and deep. Dean just nodded, not really trusting his voice as he unintentionally spread his legs a little and felt the other boy shift on him. His face back at his neck, his mouth and nose gently and hesitantly sniffing at him again while the hunter reached his arms up to circle the other boys shoulders, holding him there._

_They were quiet, both of them. Everything was just so silent and he was afraid it was getting a little awkward. He wanted to say something, anything. But he was a little scared that, depending on what he said, it would get even more awkward or it would turn them off. He didn’t know what to say, what to... what to do. Derek was sniffing at his neck, his lips pressed against the curve between his neck and shoulder._

_Dean swallowed and leaned his head up, shifting to do the same, but instead of sniffing, he gently kissed, pressing his lips against him and holding the skin for a few seconds before doing it again and again, slowly and softly. He could feel Derek responding, his body shuddering lightly and he gasped lowly against his neck. His hand slipped further up and into his dark hair, gently running his fingers through it as he continued kissing._

_“Dean,” the other boy mumbled deeply, his mouth started to suck and kiss at him now, instead of just sniffing. He gasped when Dereks’ hips gently rolled against him, forcing their shafts to rub together. He was gentle as he did it, over and over, slowly and careful. Dean was panting against the others neck, gasping lightly with his grip tugging tenderly at the wolfs’ hair. His other hand slipped down between them, sliding down until he could grip the thin fabric of his underwear and shift them down his thighs. His hand slipped around to his ass, gently running his palm up and over it and then up his back. He could actually feel the hot muscle against him now._

_He felt Derek reach down between them, his hand gently gripping at their shafts that were still pressed against each other and he gave a soothing and light stroke, Dean letting out a deep breath when he felt it. He was hot, his body was responding and he could feel the warmth spreading in his stomach, knotting a little._

_He reached down as well, wrapping his hand around Dereks’ and they started a good stroking rhythm, nice, swift ups and downs, over and over while they kissed, sucked and even nipped at each other’s necks. He arched his back a little, dropping his head back on the pillows and his mouth was instantly covered by the wolfs’, his tongue swiftly slipping to twist with his. He kissed back, just as thoroughly and he could feel their hands getting quicker, slightly faster, their grip tightening a little for friction. He felt so hot, a really thin sheet of sweat starting to dot his body and he groaned into the other boys’ mouth, making Derek respond with the same noise._

_“Jesus Christ, Derek,” Dean hummed out when he started to get a bit rougher, rolling his hips AND stroking. It felt so good, so damn good and he grinded into the hand, gasping and writhing a little in the wolfs’ hold. He twitched wildly and his breath hitched when he felt it hit him, moaning when his seed started shooting out between them and Derek was close behind, his face forcefully nuzzling his neck again when it hit him too. The nuzzling must’ve been the puppy side of him or something._

_\----------_

_He was still panting, still warn out from that surprisingly quick handjob. He didn’t think he’d be that fast, though he hadn’t done it in a few days, it was still pretty speedy. He thought he had more endurance and stamina than that._

_“Hey,” Derek breathed heavily, his face only a few inches from his now. “You okay?” Dean only chuckled groggily at that, a dazed grin making its way onto his face._

_“Dude, yeah, totally,” he said tiredly, his head lolling to the side to feel the other boys arm on his face. His eyes were closed and he heard a scoff. “Don’t laugh at me,” he mumbled, breathing deeply against the hot skin. It felt really nice and he was definitely not cold anymore. In fact, he felt like a heater himself._

_“I wasn’t,” he whined a little, though he could hear the amusement in it. “Okay, yeah... I was,” he laughed, resting his face against the upper part of Deans’ chest. The hunter was really enjoying this. He finally got to TOUCH Derek, in that way and he loved it. What they did was... it felt amazing. He was still out of it a little, but he had enough sense to think again. And he was thoroughly happy with this. What suddenly got him down was the thought that when he woke up and met the other Derek, the real one... he wouldn’t remember him, ‘that’ Derek wouldn’t know him, like... at all._

_“Dean?” he glanced down at the kicked-puppy expression and gave a little smile._

_“So, werewolves can sense emotions too? That’s pretty cool,” he said without thinking, seeing the boys’ eyes wide as he leaned up onto his elbows and stared down at him._

_“You-you know!” he frowned in confusion or caution. Dean swallowed and subtly nodded, biting at his bottom as he watched the other seem to inwardly freak that the hunter knew what he was. He just lied there, eyeing him and the wolf just stared down, his gaze unfocused and roaming all over his face, like he was frantically looking for a tell or something to say that he was lying and making a joke or something._

_“Derek-,” him saying the name seemed to snap him from his thoughts and he jerked above him, his eyes starting to look a little more focused as he reached a hand up and cupped the back of his neck and head. “I-... yeah, I know. Your mom hinted at a few things, earlier, and I sort of guessed,” he ran his fingers into his hair, gripping gently and then digging the tips in, like he was massaging him. “I’ve... I’ve believed in the supernatural for a really long time. You being a werewolf isn’t that hard to grasp,” he crookedly smiled, seeing the centre of the others’ brow tilt up slightly._

_“You... really believe in that kind of stuff? No kidding?” he sounded very uncertain of himself as he asked, like he was finding it a little hard to believe that Dean believed in that stuff. Should’ve he be able to tell if he was lying? If his mother could hear heartbeats, he was pretty sure Derek could._

_“Dude, you can easily tell if I’m lying,” his smile softened and with his other hand, he gently tapped where his heart was with the tips of his fingers. Derek gave a slow nod and swallowed, still eyeing him warily as he gradually lowered his head to his chest again. “I believe,” he knew his heart didn’t skip, and from the look the wolf had as he leaned up, he believed him when he said. There was a twitchy smile on his face, like he was happy, but it was still a little hard to consider._

_“Do you... you know, regret? What we just did because I’m-,”_

_“No! Absolutely not! Don’t start thinking like that. Yeah, I find this... a little... not weird as such, but... Look, I only found this out a few hours ago, so it’s still processing, but I did this with you because I really like you, okay? You being a werewolf has nothing to do with it,” he pointed out firmly, not understanding why a grin was spreading across the other boys’ face. It was actually worrying him a little. “Why’re you smiling like that,” it wasn’t a question._

_“You said you really like me,” how was it still growing! It was covering most of his face!_

_“Yeah, I did,” he said in a matter-of-fact tone and eyed him with a slight frown, not getting why it seemed to make Derek completely ecstatic._

_“I really like you too,” oh... that’s why. A smile of his own started to try and spread over his own face, a hot feeling spreading through his body at the confession. He actually felt a sudden case of shyness sparking and he girlishly flattered his eyes up at him, feeling stupid, like a girl with her first crush in school. Seriously, he was a badass hunter in training that could take down a few things at his age and he was getting all shy and girly over the fact that a guy said he liked him back... what the hell happened to him in these last few weeks... or seconds, in the real world..._

_“Boys! Early dinner!” they both jumped a little at Talia’s voice echoing up the stairs and he leaned up, giving him a quick peck on the lips before he tried to flip their positions so he was on top. When he finally did it, he shuddered, Feeling the still hot, now flaccid limb pressing against his crotch. He lingered for a few seconds, staring down at the wolf while straddling him, only shifting a little on top of him to feel it, and he grinned before getting off and grabbing his clothes that had been spread throughout the room, tossed around while Derek had been stripping him. He stepped over to te bathroom and grabbed a few tissues, wiping his torso down before binning them and grabbing a few for the wolf. He stepped back over and gave them to him, watching for a few seconds as he started wiping himself down._

_“We gotta do that again,” he muttered without thinking, his mouth was on a roll since they calmed down. He stepped into his shorts and quickly slipped the vest on, the fabric stopping about mid-torso since there were suddenly hands in the way, warm ones pressing against his skin around his ribs._

_“Definitely,” Derek whispered hotly and pressed a lingering kiss to his neck, making him gasp a little. “We really need to,” he smirked and pulled back, his shirt falling down to his hips. “Oh! Dude, I made you something in my first class,”_

_“What? Really?” he asked, turning around to where Derek moved, and saw him rummaging around in his bag._

_“Yeah, we had work-shop first,” he grinned back at him and stood up, something in his hand as he turned back around and walked back over. “Turn around,” his grin widened even more and Dean suspiciously listened, waiting until the wolf laced something around his neck and tied it at the back._

_“A necklace?” he reached a hand up and touched the small, circular piece of metal hanging from his neck._

_“Not just any necklace. It’s our family sigil, a Triskelion. The Hales are well known for it. It’ll actually make more sense to you, now that you know about us, I mean,” Dean eyed it for a few seconds, completely taken in by it and he started grinning himself, quickly turning around to plant a long kiss on the wolfs’ lips._

_“I love it,” he said softly._

_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so let me know what you think, I'd like to hear it :)... or read it... xD


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Way longer than I thought it'd be, but I'm glad that it was, it was a great chapter, even if it killed me inside. I almost died writing this one DX
> 
> Death by chapter! Headline news xD

_The day was nearly over, the one day that Talia said he could have with Derek. The last day, his one last day and then she’d wake him up and he’d be back in the real world where he could beat the ever loving shit out of Jason for shoving him down the stairs. He was so ready to kill him, to wreck his face up, but he wasn’t ready to leave. He wanted to stay a little longer, to be with Derek, to feel him and hold him and... he felt like he was actually leaving everything. His chest hurt, his heart. He felt like he was losing something, but that something wasn’t even real. The real one was out there with his sister, waiting to be contacted and told to come home so they could see the ghostly apparitions of their dead family. How was he even supposed to convince them? To tell them that they were waiting for them? He couldn’t come out with it like that because they’d instantly think ‘hunter’._

_“Dean?” he glanced up from the pillow and to Derek, seeing him staring with concern from where he sat, doing his homework at the bottom of the bed. He really wasn’t wrong when he’d said that werewolves could sense emotion. He’d picked up every time Dean felt down in the last few days. “What’s wrong?” he asked, his eyebrow creasing._

_“I-uh... I’m just thinking,” he trailed off, smiling a little when he felt a warm hand rest on his calf and run up and down his leg comfortingly. He really liked being touched by Derek, it felt amazing, even when it was little touches like this._

_“Whatever it is, stop it. You’re putting yourself down and the room’s starting to smell like sorrow,” he pointed out, a little smirk on his lips. He was trying to wind him up, to get him happy again... would he know? He could ask the person he had to bring back, if that made sense. Was worth a try..._

_“I... Just, hypothetically, if you were to leave, what would bring you back? If your family wasn’t here and there really wasn’t much to come back to,” he tried to make it sound as casual as possible, but there really was no way to make that sound like an everyday conversation._

_“That’s pretty specific...” he trailed off, frowning a little at the question and at him, like he was curious as to where it came from. “Uh... You,” he muttered quietly, looking away for a few seconds, and he swore he saw a blush. Dean smiled, eyeing him and the hand that was still on his leg._

_“And if... you didn’t know me?” saying that actually hurt a little. He felt his chest tighten up._

_“I guess... nothing... If I didn’t know you and my family wasn’t here, what would there be to come back to,” Derek missed his calling, he should be a freaking poet, because that was a really sweet and sad line that held the hunters heart. With that one simple line Dean felt his soul buzz and beat a little faster. “Okay, you’ve peeked my interest... what’s going on?” the wolf asked as he got up on all fours and crawled up the bed to where he was lying, dropping just to the side of him._

_“Nothing,” he smiled sadly and curled up to him. Derek shifted onto his side and wrapped his arms around him, holding him in a hug._

_“I can hear your heartbeat, remember? You’re lying,” he stated, rubbing his face into the hunters’ neck and cheek. He’d actually forgotten about that, and that reminded him that he wouldn’t be able to lie to the Derek outside of this hallucination. He wasn’t going to call him the ‘real Derek’. No way, this was his real Derek._

_“I’ll... I’ll be leaving soon, later today...” he said sadly and he cuddled himself further into the werewolfs’ chest, feeling the arms tighten._

_“Why?” was all he asked and he swore, he heard a crack in his slightly deeper voice._

_“... So I can find you...” he muttered quietly, almost hearing the ‘huh?’ before he actually voiced it._

_“I don’t get it... I’m right here,” Dean heard his words vibrate through his skull from where he said them, right next to his ear and the hunter only turned his head a little, looking at him through his bright green eyes._

_“I know,” he smiled, like genuinely smile at him and leaned forward, pressing his lips gently to the werewolfs’ and feeling him slowly respond. He really didn’t want to leave, but... he needed to help the family pass on. This was Talias’ memory fitted to him being there, and it wouldn’t last, not like this. He needed to find the real one and help them pass on before they faded into... whatever ghosts faded into._

_THIS DEREK will always be his Derek._

_\----------_

_Dean woke up to warmth, so much warmth that he felt like he was being smothered, when really, Derek was lying on top of him, his face buried in his neck with his arms wrapped all the way around him and he was chest to chest with him, like he was holding him there so he couldn’t leave. And he probably did it on purpose or on instinct because he WAS actually leaving. It was about that time right? It was early morning and dark out, just passed one or two at night. Talia gave him a few hours after it dinged twelve, midnight._

_He let out an easy sigh, hoping that he’d be able to get out from under the werewolf without waking him. He really didn’t want to see the face he had when he actually disappeared. It would break him. He was sure that the wolf would be really hurt by this, he was basically disappearing for good for Derek... just so he can meet another... it was... it was going to be too hard to think of him as the Derek he’d met and kiss and touched. But he wouldn’t be able to see him as someone he didn’t know either... Meeting him again was... it was going to hurt..._

_Dean took another breath and carefully shifted, trying to ever so slightly slip out from under him. It was going well, he was calm, composed, and very quiet, all those skills coming from his hunters’ side. When he was finally out, he quietly shifted until he was off of the bed and standing on weak legs, not as weak as they were, but he was getting better and better._

_“You were seriously going to leave without saying anything?” Dean stopped, not bothering to look over his shoulder to know that Derek was getting up behind him, his arms moving to wrap around his shoulders and hold him, bare back to bare chest. The hunter bit at his lip, loving the feel of the scolding skin against his, warming him up again after leaving the bed, but he hated it too, hated that he was leaving it... he was slowly breaking and feeling himself inwardly separating._

_“I wanted to make it easier...” he said weakly, feeling the arms tighten on him and hold him closer, if that was even possible. “Plus I don’t like crying,” he admitted truthfully, a sad smile on his lips._

_“You’d really cry? Dude, we’re gonna see each other again... right?” Dean rested his head back on the wolfs’ shoulder, feeling his warm lips press against his neck comfortingly. He only nodded, because, they sort of were, in a weird way. The only difference being, the other Derek never met him. “Then it’s not goodbye, it’s see you later,” he felt the muscles of his face twitch a little when the corner of his eyes started burning, as if he was about to actually cry. It WAS technically a goodbye because he was leaving THIS Derek. He wouldn’t see this one again._

_He accidently let out a sob and dropped his head forward and faced away, so Derek wouldn’t see. He’d completely forgotten about the strength, and was whirled around to face him, the other boys’ hand reaching his chin to make him look up._

_“It’s not goodbye,” he said firmly and leaned in, gently pressing his lips to his. No tongue, no force, just a simple, hot and moist contact that meant so much to him. He leaned into the touch, loving it and bathing in it, but it didn’t last long, only a few seconds that he wished were elongated. Derek had reluctantly pulled back to eye him sadly, a sad smile on his lips. Dean scoffed dejectedly and leaned his head against the others’ chest._

_“I think I love you...” he said quietly and felt Derek stiffen slightly before he was forced to look up by the hands on his face. He saw the wide eyes and slightly agape mouth and almost started to freak, until the lips were back on his, but a little hungrier, which he definitely wasn’t complaining about._

_“I love you too!” he gasped out. Dean actually groaned at that and closed his eyes, resting his forehead against Dereks’._

_“And this’s made it a whole lot harder,” he muttered._

_“Dean,” they both shot their eyes to the door, both almost whining in sadness when they saw Talia standing half way in with one of her own sad smiles. “It’s time,” she whispered, nodding at him and all he could really do was nod back, his emotion plummeting to depression when he looked back at Derek, seeing a faint shade of red starting to underline his eyes. He was trying everything not to cry, like Dean at that moment._

_“Stay... up here,” he swallowed thickly, seeing the frown grow on the wolfs’ face._

_“No, I-,”_

_“Derek, please. Just stay up here,” he almost begged, seeing the red deepen in his face. “If you’re there in the minute that I’m supposed to leave, I’ll break,” he admitted, tears starting to fill his eyes and making it hard to actually see without a few things blurring up._

_The wolf only nodded, but jittery and hesitant, like he didn’t want to agree to it. Dean was so thankful to him, deciding to give him one last quick kiss and a strong holding embrace._

_“I love you,” he muttered into his shoulder, feeling and hearing Derek saw the same, repeating the words whole heartedly. “I’ll see you soon,” he whispered and unwillingly let go, feeling the others’ grip falter. He grabbed his shirt and tried not look back as he left the room, closing the door behind and then followed the woman, slightly awkwardly, he might add, since he was still in recovery. He attempted to walk down the stairs, holding onto the banister, Talia watching him carefully, ready to catch him if he fell. But he didn’t._

_They’d made it down safely and the two headed for the library, where the basement stairs were. He guessed that maybe he had to be lying in the same place for it to work or something. He followed grimly, trying not to think about the werewolf he fell in love with, the werewolf he told to stay up stairs and not see him off. He hadn’t been lying. If he saw him now, so soon, he’d break._

_Talia had to help him down these stairs, seeing as they were a little wobbly and crooked._

_“Sit,” she said as they reached the bottom, and Dean listened, moving to sit awkwardly on the ground and shifted until he was sort of lying down, her hand cradling his head. “Are you ready?” she asked calmly._

_“Would it make a difference if I said no?” he joked, outwardly... on the inside he was hopeful and he hid it well, or he thought he did, because she didn’t say a word about it and just seemed to continue with whatever was supposed to happen. He was fifty fifty on if she actually saw it, he really wasn’t sure._

_“Close your eyes,” he did. It wasn’t long after that that he felt his body lighten, like he was weightless._

_\--------------------_

_She saw Deans’ body glow, almost angelic before disappearing completely in a faint flash. He was gone, or from the hallucination and dream world._

_“Mom,” she glanced up the stairs from where she was crouching and smiled at her son, seeing the tears streaming down his face and she was there in less than a second, holding him in a tight embrace. She was aware that she’d brought him from the strongest of memories and materialized him, but she couldn’t help but hold him like the real one. This one was as real as the man walking around out there, now older and stronger than before. The only difference, was that the boy she was currently holding, was a dream of the real thing, the real person._

_“You’ll see him again,” Talia glanced over the boys’ head, seeing her husband standing there with a gentle smile._

_“I know, we all will,” she smiled as person after person began showing up, in a faint glow. The family was here, with her._

_\--------------------_

Dean groaned in pain and shifted, feeling his entire body creaking and cracking, along with the lower steps of the stairs that he fell down and where his lower half was lying. He tried to push himself from the floor, dragging his legs down until he was on hand and knees. He coughed a little and opened his eyes, squinting and glancing around until his eyes landed on a necklace, the one Derek gave him. He shakily reached out and grabbed it, moving to pocket it before attempting to stand, failing. He was crouched, one knee on the ground. This was the burnt version of the basement, so he was back.

He tried to stand again, using the stairs for help, but ended up almost crawling.

“Winchester?” he glanced up the stairs and saw Jackson, standing there in shock and then he was suddenly coming down the steps, stopping at his side to help him stand, his arm being flung across the jackass’s shoulder. Well, he couldn’t really call him that since he was helping. “The hell happened? We heard yelling and-,”

“Jason!” he cut him off, the word coming out as a hiss through clenched teeth. “Where is he?” he practically growled.

“Upstairs, livingroom,” he raised a brow and then his eyes widened little, seeming to get what happened. He helped him all the way up and Dean tried to let go of Whittemore, his anger fuelling his ability to walk normally and once he saw him, standing there like he just saw a monster, he power walked over and pulled back his fist, clenching it so hard before releasing it like a sling shock, right into the centre of his face and you could hear the spine chilling crack of solid bone against solid bone. Blood practically burst from his face and he was screaming.

“You ever try that again and I’ll tear your throat out!” he yelled with a deep scowl. “I’m outta here. You guy’ need to get going too,” he finished, nodding to Brad and Jackson on the way out. He could feel all set of eyes on him, but he ignored that in favour of getting home before his dad. Hopefully, Sam’s baby-sitter would ask questions about his head, state of his clothes and his newly wrecked knuckles.

\----------

He’d pointedly avoided Sam and the sitter as soon as he got into the house, telling his baby brother that he needed a shower and clean up a little before he’d play and hang out with him like the awesome older brother that he was. He quickly hid in the bathroom, using the necessary stuff for sticking. He’d gotten used to doing it himself after his father told him to. He’d learnt to do it, even when the cuts were at awkward angles, like now, but he’d managed, cutting the end with scissors and then he jumped in the shower after taking his clothes off and tossing them in the hamper, obviously grabbing his phone first. The water stung his cuts and scar, making him wince a little. He rubbed the dirt and blood off, being careful around the wounds with the soap and pressure. Dean cleaned and cleaned until he felt spotless, deciding to jump out there and wrap a towel around himself.

He was rushing because he wanted to get to his pc and get a hold of Laura and Derek...

Dean stopped right there, towel hanging low on his hips as he registered what his train of thought had been on. He thought Derek, mentally said his name, and all he could think was the Derek he got the pleasure to know and hang with, became close with and even fell in love with. The Derek he was meant to find... knew nothing about him, didn’t even know he existed. This guy was what... three years older than him? Nineteen? He vaguely remembered Laura being three years older than that, making her twenty-two. They weren’t going to be convinced by a damn kid.

Derek... he was trying to get in-touch with the other Derek, the one he didn’t know...

“Derek,” he whined a little and leaned back against the counter, ignoring the cold against his skin. He really wished he was there, behind him to warm him. The breeze from the slightly open door was freezing. Guess he forgot to close it, damn, the baby-sitter could’ve walked in, over even Sam and they could’ve seen the blood on him.

Dean just sighed, grabbing his phone before he walked out of the room, striding quickly across the hall until he stepped into his own room and closed the door, welcoming the warmth of the heater. He dropped the towel and phone on the bed and walked over to his dresser, completely naked as he did so, and grabbed a few things, bed pants, socks, vest and underwear. He walked backed over to heater and placed them over, wanting to jump into warm clothes before going down stairs. He grabbed the towel and started drying himself, rubbing it over his skin until he reached his wounds, being very gentle with them. When he got to his hair, where he had the worst one, he walked over to the mirror, frowning a sudden curious thought. He changed his hair style a little and stared at his reflection, turning every few seconds to see from a different angle. His hair was just long enough to cover it. He grinned a little and inwardly fist-pumped at the thought.

“Awesome,” he muttered quietly to himself. He gave himself a wink in the mirror and finished off drying, going to grab his clothes soon after before he decided to make his way down stairs to play with his brother, letting the sitter off since he was back earlier than expected. He’d search up the two Hales later. He needed his own family for a day or two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope this chapter had you as strong as it had me. I was crying while writing this one, I had to stop several times to wipe my eyes because I couldn't see my keyboard or screen :/ Only a chapter or two left :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very sure that there's some mistakes in this one. Writing on my laptop compared to writing on my computer... yeeeesh
> 
> Also, there's three years between Dean and Derek.  
> Dean's 22 now, making Derek 25. 
> 
> So, basically, Dean from season 1 of SPN and Derek from season 1 of TW.

Dean sighed as he rolled the flat wheel away from the propped up car, moving to the corner to where the rest of them were. He left it there and returned to it, ducking under to see the damage. Apparently, the guy hit a deer or something and it wrecked the front and underside of the bumper. He wasn't lying either. Was he sure it was a deer and not a rhino or something? Jeez... he'd need a lot done and fixed on this piece of crap Hyundai.

Yeah, he was a mechanic, still in Beacon Hills, still living in the same house six years later as a twenty-two year old. He'd tried his best to get a hold of them, the two living Hales, to try and convince them and get them to come back to Beacon Hills. He really did. As soon as he actually got Lauras' number, he'd called, almost freaking out when he realized he didn't know what to say or how to act, like what should he come out with? Should he put on a voice to sound older? So he didn't seem like some kid? He didn't know and it ended terribly.

\----------

" _Hello?" it was her, it had to be her._

_"Hey-uh, are you Laura Hale?" he asked without thinking, his mind going a mile a minute when he heard a noise in the background, like someone talking._

_"Yeah... who's this?" she sounded a little... firmer? Like she was suddenly guarded and curious._

_"Uh... my name's Dean Winchester. I moved to Beacon Hills a while ago with my dad and brother. Listen, I-... I know this is going to sound weird, but..." tell the truth, that was what he had to do, no exceptions. They'd be able to her his heartbeat through the phone, maybe a falter in his speech if he lied. "Please don't hang up or anything..." he added quickly._

_"I won't if you spit it out already," she answered flatly, and damn, it really was her, as blunt as when he met her in that hallucination._

_"I was up at your house the other week with a few friends. I wasn't doing anything wrong!" he said firmly, eyeing his door as he sat on his bed. He didn't want to be too loud because his brother was across the hall doing his homework in his own room. He really didn't want him walking in when he was having this particular phone call._

_"You trespassed," it sounded like she pointed out something he did that was bad, completely contradicting what he told her._

_"Yeah, but to make sure they didn't do something stupid. I tried to get them to call it off," he sighed a little, feeling a little guilty when he realized that he didn't actually stop them. He'd been out for a... a few seconds that were actually weeks? "Look, that's not why I called," he shook his head, trying to get back on track._

_"Then why? And how'd you get my number?" she asked, suddenly seeming a little suspicious on him now. He hated how his heart skipped a little, knowing that the werewolf probably heard it,_ _both of them, if Derek was there._

_"Yeeeaaahh, that's not really important," translating to, he illegally obtained it. "What IS important, is what I found while I was there..." he explained, a little shaky and nervous. Dean was getting pretty hesitant. "I... I saw your mom-," the line quickly went dead, a flat, continuous beep now ringing in his ear. He pulled it from his ear and frowned at the phone. He was very sure that she hung up on purpose, and he knew that he'd be in some verbal trouble when he called again, but he wasn't going to break the promise he made to Talia._

_He clicked on the dial button, moving to hold it to his ear again and waited, leaving it ring for a few seconds before he heard the line die again, like she hung up on him. He tried again right after, not leaving a beat and waited._

_"C'mon," he groaned quietly to himself, his leg starting to shake in anticipation._

_"Leave us alone!" she suddenly yelled through and then hung up. He huffed and tossed his phone to the other side of the bed, dropping his head to rest in his hands as he decided to be frustrated with himself. The first try and he screwed up, majorly, he might add. He'd keep going, no doubt about it, but the first time and he didn't even get halfway through what he wanted to say. Barely scratched the surface, actually,_

\----------

Dean wiped his brow of sweat and moved away from the car. He was the last one out today, late shift and stuff. He was closing up, it was his turn in the week.

He walked over to the changing rooms, quickly swapping his overalls for his daily wear, jeans, t-shirt with a plaid over-shirt, a warm jacket and his Dr-martin boots. He gradually made his way around the building, making sure everything was off and cold before leaving the rooms and heading for the main doors, opening them so he could leave and then closing them before locking, checking the handle a few times to be sure. He turned to leave, finding his baby, his pride and joy, sitting there, waiting for him.

Dean abruptly stopped for a second, his hand snapping up to his neck and shifting around until he felt the familiar material of the Hale Triskelion necklace around his throat. He let out an easy sigh and chuckled before starting to walk again. He'd hate himself if he lost it, he'd feel terrible. He always wore the necklace, only taking it off to work and... well, to work, other than that, he was always wearing it. It was his only reminder of... of HIS Derek. The one he met and fell for. He still felt the same, still loved him. He couldn't think of the still young face without feeling warmth and love and then feeling cold again because... he wasn't really there, wasn't really real... his love wasn't real...

"Son of a bitch," he muttered to himself as he got into his car, closing the door behind with one hand wrapped tightly around the piece of metal and lace holding it to his neck. He put himself down again, making himself feel like shit.

\----------

_"I told you to stop calling!" Laura yelled over the phone. He'd tried three times in a row the next day, being that day. And he was going to be persistent._

_"I can't! I need to tell you about your mo-,"_

" _I don't want to hear it!" she cut him off and hung up again. The young hunter growled at the damn thing and tossed, passed the bed this time and heard it hit the floor with force, a banging noise vibrating the area it hit. He pulled his legs to his chest and bit down on his knuckle, hurting himself instead of anything else or anyone else._

_"Son of a bitch," he muttered, slightly muffled from the fist in his mouth._

\----------

The man pulled up in front of his now empty home, his father having moved out to live with Bobby because he wanted to get back into hunting and Sammy had moved out with a girl, deciding that he loved her unconditionally. He was still in town, but on the other side town, nearer the Police Station and school. Dean was closer to Jungle and another bar, dance place. He was closer to the Hale house, too, happy with the proximity because it didn't take long to jog there and it was good for his health and fitness. He visited, making sure they were still there. He felt bad about being there every time, because he never had the werewolves with him. He felt like he broke that promise late last year when he gave up on calling. Five years, calling almost every chance he got, basically, every day and the just yelled at him or left it ring, sometimes hanging up on him before letting him say a word. He just stopped and... he felt horrible. whenever he showed up at the house, he never went in anymore, to just talk like they were there listening. They couldn't manifest to him, and he found out it was because he was still human. These spirits were unable to show themselves to him.

Dean opened his front door and stepped in, sighing happily in the warmth that engulfed him of the very heated house. He closed the door behind him and dropped the keys in the bowl beside him before walking further into the building. He groaned almost seductively when he dropped face first onto the sofa, the noise being muffled by the thick pillow. He really loved it when he got back from work on a late day, he was always tired and it made for a great night-sleep.

\----------

_Dean was lying on his bed, face down with the phone against his ear and still ringing until it was abruptly hung up again. He groaned into the bedding and dropped the phone next to him. Two weeks of constant messaging and calling and nothing, no answer, not even a 'leave me alone' as a warning. They were just ignoring him now. Seriously!_

_"Dean?" he shot up at the tentative voice of his little brother and saw him standing by the door, looking a little reluctant, or hesitant._

_"What's up, Sammy?" he asked tiredly, rubbing a hand over his face as his sibling gradually stepped in._

_"Are you okay? You've been really frustrated lately,"_

_"Yeah, I-... I'm fine, just... don't worry about it. If it gets worse, you have permission knock some sense into me," he chuckled, seeing the usual grin return to his brothers face. He wasn't normally shy or acted like that unless it was him or his father. He was the one that told them, tried to help them when they were angry or pissed off at something. Guess Dean was getting to a point of frustration that even San decided to tell him._

\----------

The man stepped out of the shower, only rubbing a towel over himself quickly and then wrapping it loosely around his hips before walking across the hallway towards his room. He grabbed the handle and stepped in, instantly jumping into hunter mode when he felt something, something that wasn't right, something that was off and it automatically tossed him into his more guarded façade. He made it seem like he felt nothing, like he was just getting on with his usual routine. But he could feel it, he could feel eyes on him, the gaze slightly intensifying when he switched the light on and stepped around his bed to get to his dresser. He grabbed his needed thing, a thin vest, baggy bedpants and underwear, batman ones actually. The fabric was black with a yellow waistband and the batman symbol was patched into the top left corner with 'Gotham Needs You' written around the yellow band.

He had no shame, because Batman didn't. The man had nothing to be ashamed of. He was freaking Batman!

\----------

_Someone answered, someone finally answered after nine months of constant calls almost everyday and he let out a calm breath when he heard the quiet 'what do you want?'. And then he quickly started to inwardly freak when he registered the voice, his heartbeat going wild when he recognized it. It was deeper, rougher, slightly darker, like a little more dangerous with the tone. He was angry, he could hear that. It sounded like a deeper version of the Derek he met when he was irritated._

_"I-uh..." he trailed off distractedly, hating himself for sounding so weak and nervous._

_"Try again," he ordered flatly, almost feeling the eyeroll he was sure he just got. It was a Derek trademark, he learnt that after the first three weeks of being with the werewolf._

_"You're... you're not gonna hang up on me, right? Please?" he hated begging, but... He... he really wanted and needed to tell them, but he was... he just really wanted to hear him talk, just for a few minutes. He missed it._

_"I'm tempted..." he replied as flatly as before. It was like he lost his vocabulary over the last few years of something. He used only a few words to chat._

_"Don't!" he rushed out. "I've tried telling your sister and I'm very hopeful in thinking that you're a lot more reasonable. Please tell me I'm right..." he practically groaned out and gripped the bridge of his nose with his eyes closed, rubbing gently._

_"Answer my questions and I might listen," he countered and Dean frantically nodded with a grin, then realizing he couldn't see him._

_"Yeah! Yeah! Shoot!" the young hunter replied and dropped forward onto his front of the bed, holding himself up with his elbows. He was finally getting somewhere! Derek was listening!_

_"Why did you go to our house in the first place?"_

_"To make sure my friends didn-, well, they're not really friends, more acquaintances, but I wanted to make sure they didn't do something stupid," he answered quickly, without a beat and without lying, he was sure Derek could hear that was the truth too._

" _What made you decide to start calling us after that?" he asked right after, seeming a little satisfied with the answer. Dean gave a smile to that._

_"Your...," he hesitated a little. "Your mother told me-,"_

" _You're really sticking with that story," he cut him off accusingly and the hunter sneered._

_"Because it's the truth! You know I'm not lying!" he practically yelled over the phone and gripped at his bedsheets angrily._

_"How'd I know?!" he shot back, just as pissed._

_"You're a damn werewolf! Listen to my fucking heartbeat!" he seethed, scowling at the wall in front of him. "Your mother told me almost everything and-," the line went dead and Dean lost it, he threw the phone across the room and screamed into his pillow, the noise being muffled so Sam wouldn't hear. Thankfully his dad was at work and his brother was watching tv, pretty loud since he could hear it from his room._

\----------

He could still feel the eyes on him when he was ready for bed, his eyes getting drowsy as he flipped another page in his book. He was a good multitasker, so reading and keeping his guard up wasn't too hard, childs-play really. He could keep this up all night if he wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So maybe, just maybe, two more chapters, three at the most if I add an idea I had recently.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing this chapter, the last part anyway. The whole Derek and Dean moment :) Maybe two more chapters after this.

Dean had been a really light sleeper that night, staying as calm as his training taught him to be while actually getting a good rest. He was awake before his alarm, nearly ten minutes, so he just decided to get up and switch the thing off, doing his normal morning routine. Step one being, get dressed and look good. So he did.

He pushed up from the bed and walked around it to his dresser, grabbing a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, underwear and socks. One of his favourite over-shirts was down stairs. He changed quickly and easily, noting that he couldn’t feel the eyes on him anymore. They must’ve left sometime after he fell asleep. It wouldn’t be the last, he was sure of that. If they’d been watching him, it was for a reason and that reason would drive them back to him.

Dean grabbed his phone after putting his shoes on and made his way out of his bedroom, starting to head down stairs when he suddenly felt the eyes again. They felt a little different than last night, stronger, but less aggressive. He ignored it and walked around his house, only taking a glance through his huge front window to see if he could see anyone, nothing, only a few cars, not including his own. He _did_ see a familiar blue jeep with a kid inside just in front of his house and a little to the side. He shook his head with a fond smirk and walked over to the door, forgetting about making himself some breakfast. He opened his front door and stepped outside, feeling the eyes grow that little bit stronger with another pair directing at him, both not belonging to the kid.

“Stiles,” he called, seeing the kid jump and flail out of his car gracelessly. He’d only just got the jeep and he could already see damage in a few places. He must’ve been off-roading and hit a few trees or something.

“Hey-uh... morning, how you doing?” he smiled, his fingers twiddling with the hem of his shirt.

“I’m good, what’s up, kid?” he knew the boy had a tendency to beat around the bush, and Dean being a ‘straight to the point’ kind of guy helped him. The _used to be_ hunter helped him, being the complete opposite really did help him, especially when he was growing up. He brought a few stronger traits out in him that made him a better person. Baby-sitting turned into a permanent thing after the Sheriff noticed it. He saw that Dean was good for his son, like an older brother figure or something.

“My jeep actually... it keeps making weird noises, like spluttering,” he explained and from his point of view, it sounded like a loose Solenoid Valve, or maybe the tube for the air flow.

“Alright, pop the hood,” he ordered, seeing the kid turn and open it, pulling out the thick metal pole to hold it up. Dean stepped over and looked into the engage cradle, looking at what he’d assumed it was and almost smiled when he was right. It wasn’t the valve, though it did look like it would come off soon, but it _was_ the air flow tube, it was hanging on by the corner of the ziptie. He’d need a few others to hold it back on and keep it there.

“You got any zipties with you?” he turned to look over his shoulder at the boy, seeing him think for a second before nodding and rushing around to the passenger side. He heard a few noises and the kid reappeared with a pack full of them, Dean raising a brow at the amount he had. “Two black ones,” he requested and he was handed them. He leaned back into the engine cradle and reached further in to push the tube back on fully, on tie being used to hold the top in and the second being used to hold the bottom. He gently tugged on it as a test and deemed it solid. “Alright, I’d say that’d good for a few weeks. You’ll need the Solenoid Valve checked over, but that’s more Tony’s department,” he muttered the last part and then paused, remembering how the guy usually treated kids like Stiles and then decided. “Actually, bring it around on the weekend and I’ll work on it,” he smiled, seeing the grin grow on his face.

“Thanks man, seriously,” he could see him resisting an urge, like maybe he really wanted to hug him and was trying to hold it back or something. He was very aware that the kid was a huge hugger. He’d had it firsthand whenever he’d had to baby-sit him a couple of years ago, which wasn’t that long ago, now that he thought about it.

“No problem, kid,” he crossed his arms, suddenly realizing they had some oil of them... but then he was wearing a black shirt so... should he bother changing? “Now, go on, get outta here or you’ll be late for school. And I’d rather not be the reason why you’re in detention, your dad will be all over my case,” he inwardly shuddered. He was nearly as bad as his own father.

“How much do I o-,”

“Nope, you ain’t paying. This is on the house,” he smirked, seeing the grin widen again. “Now get outta here,” it wasn’t just school that made Dean want the kid gone, it was the eyes he could still feel on him and he was sure they were glancing between him and Stiles. He didn’t want him a part of this. He didn’t want him hurt.

“You sure?” he asked hesitantly and he was turning away when Dean gave him his ‘serious’ face. “Okay, see you, Dean,” he flustered a little and jumped into his jeep. The hunter watched as the kid revved, not hearing the spluttering at all, which made him pleased and the thing was pulling from the pavement, slowly leaving the front of his house until it was on the road and that was when it got faster and turned the corner, leaving his sight. He waited for a second to glance around the front yard and street before turning around moving to his door, noting the car that hadn’t been there, the odd one out. He intentionally eyed the area since he was young and picked up on the little things at certain times of the days. Like what cars were normally there and not. Today, there was a car that stuck out like a sore thumb and he was pretty sure that it belonged to whoever watched him during the night. Seriously, his car was the only eye catching thing there, and now there were two. Who wouldn’t notice that...

Dean closed the door behind him and walked to the kitchen, wanting to wash his hands before work. Truth be told, there wasn’t any point since he’d be covered in oil again later anyway. He scrubbed under the hot water, the black ink coming off a little easier since it hadn’t been there long, and he turned the tap off, grabbing a towel to dry his hands before walking over to the dryer where his plaid was. He crouched and opened the thing, instantly seeing it, and then he pulled it out, his other hand trying to keep everything else in so they wouldn’t all fall to the floor and need to be re-washed.

\----------

He locked the door behind him, subconsciously checking if he had everything as he walked to his car, giving Ol’ Lady Mary, next door, a hearty wave and smile before jumping into his car and revving her to life. He took a second to glance through the mirror, seeing that the other car was still there, before he pulled out and went down the same road the jeep did. That was when he noticed that they pulled out too, once he was nearly around the corner. He may need to drop the keys off at the shop and lead the guys away. No, he was early, really early, so, maybe he could jump them before his co-workers showed up.

It didn’t take long, the building was just around a few blocks, hell, he could run it, but he liked arriving in style. He ran on weekends, jogging up to the Hale house and around the Preserve paths. He did it with Sammy sometimes. He never actually told anyone about what happened, the whole Jason thing and the hallucination. He’d been questioned a few times, but he never said a word, even when his dad asked about his wounds and the necklace, since the sign meant something in their world, the supernatural one. Hunters knew that it had a connection to werewolves, meaning his dad did too. He gave up asking after a while.

Dean parked his baby close to the entrance, opening the door to climb out and closing it behind him. He sighed and walked around to the back of his car, leaning back against it with his ankles and arms crossed as he waited for the Camaro to come around, the newer car not being far behind. It came into view, stopping where it was when he assumed they saw him waiting there, staring at the black car. He gave a wide, smug smirk and hoped they saw it as he stayed put, seeing it rev and move forward, coming into the parking lot where he waited. It parked three empty spaces away and Dean just sat there as the thing was turned off and the doors opened.

He actually realized then and there that they were Laura and Derek Hale... Derek... A memory or two was resurfacing... He tried to hide and ignore how fast his heart went and banged against his ribs, hard and solidly and he was afraid it would break through his chest. He could suddenly see the look they shared as he basically gawked at him. Dean cleared his throat and glanced away down, easily composing himself and calming down before looking at them again, seeing the frowns and not so happy looks he was getting. His heart... it was actually hurting, aching a little whenever he looked at the other guy. He decided there that he wasn’t going to look at him.

“You stopped calling,” ... he practically glared at her and her statement, a deep scowl and anger easily being seen and felt in the atmosphere and he grounded his teeth.

“Five years...” he muttered, more to himself and he smirked humourlessly, a dark chuckle leaving his chest and throat as he shook gently with it. “Five years, I spent calling you guys, trying to get you here, and when...” he laughed again. “And when I stop, you get worried and decide to drive your asses down here, a year later,” Dean chuckled again, but to himself this time. “That’s rich,” he shook his head, the smirk dying to a dark, hateful, thin line of a scowl. He wanted to shoot something, he really did. He was very tempted to ask his dad if he had a case lying around for him that he could take. He wouldn’t shot these two, he had too much respect for their mother... and... and Derek... he couldn’t shoot him...

“How about you cool it. We’ve been through a lo-,”

“Boo hoo, so has everyone else. You’re not special! Everyone has lost something or someone in their lives and they get on with life. They don’t run away from it, instead they bite life in the ass and start over. You’re not any more important than anyone else. So, _GROW UP_!” he shouted at the two, seeing the wide eyes and mild fear in their faces. “Say hi to your mom for me,” he practically hissed the words and turned away, hoping that they understood the little threat and instructions. He basically just told them what to do and he threatened them.

He walked over to the front of his car again and locked her, turning to walk away again, but towards the building. He pulled out the keys after putting away the ones from his baby and reached for the door, unlocking it before disappearing inside and away from the two werewolves. He needed to stay away from them, they actually brought out a bad part of him back there, the part that used to enjoy hunting... or was it more Laura who brought that out? Derek never actually said anything.

Dean walked into the changing rooms, instantly power changing with seething anger. He wasn’t going to be fun to work with today, he had a feeling he’d snap at people.

\----------

And he did, a few times and eventually, he took a break, head held in his hands as he sat on a bench in the workers lounge. He sat there, breathing easy to try and calm down. He was slowly dimming his foul mood and he’d even apologized to his friend and co-workers. They got it and actually shrugged his bad moments with them off and he was thankful to them for it.

“Winchester,” he rubbed his face before looking up and seeing Jackson standing in the doorframe, actually looking a little worried.

“Hey, man,” it was surprising, but he became friends with this guy after the fall in the Hale house and after he hit Jason. He stopped being a total douchebag and they started hanging out. They got closer and closer and they were practically best friends now.

“Dude, you okay?” he walked in and dropped next to him, leaning forward to actually see his whole face. “You look pretty wiped and the guys mentioned that you were having a shitty day,” he must’ve just got into work, his late day or something.

“Yeah... just one of those days, I guess,” he lied and glanced at him, seeing the unbelieving expression, smirk and eyebrow rais. “Don’t worry so much, Whittemore. People might think you care,” he smiled and chuckled.

“Jackass,” the other guy laughed and slapped his back. “Get outta here, I got your shift,”

“You sure?” he frowned at him and moved to stand, Jackson doing the same and he felt another slap on his backbone.

“Yeah, get going. I’ll cover,” he smiled and Dean was walking to the door. “See you tomorrow,”

“Thanks man, I owe you a coffee,” he waved.

“De-cafe!” he heard him yell after him and he just shook his head as he made his way to the changing rooms again. It even surprised him on how close they were. They had drive-through, takeout, hell, they even had movie nights at each others’ houses and ordered beers and pizza! Once or twice Lydia came with just because she wanted to watch something with them. Truth be told, she had great choices of movies to watch. She picked Die-Hard and even the Expendables movies. Jackson had a great girl. And her cooking, he was sure he drooled whenever she mentioned she was going to make pie, the strawberry pie and toffee pies. He was drooling already. So... he was buying pie on the way back home.

\----------

It was dark out, or getting darker since it was getting later in the day, but he could easily make out the damn car that was waiting outside of his house. He huffed in mild frustration when he saw the door open, _Derek_ stepping out of the drivers’ side. Dean turned up into his driveway and parked his baby, turning her engine off before stepping out and eyeing the man darkly as he grabbed his shopping back and closed the door and locker her. They didn’t say a word, neither of them speaking as he made his way to his front door and opened it, leaving it open as he walked in, silently letting the other know he could come in. He was walking into the kitchen when he heard the door close, telling him that Derek understood and was there with him.

Dean put the bag on the top and walked over to the oven, hoping to cook something easy for _early_ dinner.

“You hungry?” he asked out of politeness, hating that he was going to hear that much missed voice. This wasn’t his Derek, not the one he loved and still did. This was another, he had to remember that, had to drill it into his head and think of him as someone he didn’t know and just met.

When no voice came, he looked over his shoulder to see the wolf eyeing him suspiciously- no... Not suspiciously. Curiously? Like he was looking for something in him.

He turned away from the oven and crossed his arms over his chest defensively, eyeing him back, but a lot firmer and slightly darker. He’d realized his change from that little kid he used to be and he was sure that Derek could see the massive difference too. He wasn’t naive anymore, he was stronger, more guarded, and a lot more distant to almost everyone.

“My mom told me I fell in love with you,” Deans’ eyes widened a little, the one, little sentence catching him off guard and he felt his chest ached again, hurting as he thought on what the werewolf had just said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter, I really loved the Derek and Dean moments I wrote. I felt a little bad while writing the parts where Dean was actually hurting when he was with him, but I feel they're needed and it really brought out the Derek/Dean a little after he was in the normal world again :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I really loved writing this one and it's in Dereks' P.O.V, so whoever as hoping for that, here you go xD

Dean looked hurt, he could even _feel_ it coming off of him. His posture, his stance, he was thrown off by what he said and it seemed to hurt him. So his reaction confirmed what his mother told him and _showed him_ , that 'yes', he and Dean were together and... had something between them, or the memory version of him did, anyway.

"So... it's true," it wasn't a question, more of a statement than anything and he saw him quickly snap from his thoughts and compose himself in seconds, almost surprising Derek.

"How's she doing?" he deflected calmly, though his speech did have a faint angry tint to it, like he quickly hated everything Derek said. He sighed and eyed him again, seeing that he was completely composed now, his stance, posture and attitude... he seemed well trained in avoiding confrontation and subjects... and hiding his own emotion, though he'd catch something eventually, he was a werewolf after all.

"She's good, or _was,_ considering she disappeared after we all talked," _She was pretty fond of you._ he thought to himself, deciding on not adding it just in case it pissed the human off even more. He was seriously apprehensive and too guarded already. "I think she's at peace," he muttered, noting the way the mans' eyes softened a little. It looked like telling him that made him calmer, even depleted his pissed off'ed-ness a little.

"Good, she deserved it after all this time," he was pissed again and Derek could easily catch the bite and dig in his tone that was directed at him and his sister.

"Look, I'm sorry... I'm sorry we didn't believe you, but can you really blame us?" he furrowed his brow in his own anger, hating that he wasn't dropping this. He was also a little surprised that he was even still there, talking to the other man and trying to justify him and his sister as to why they never came back. "Some kid calls three years after our families' death, saying that he talked to our mom who was dead. That's pretty hard to believe, even for us,"

He just stared at him, his face almost impassive and flat while he just stood there. He watched as he brought a hand up and tapped two fingers to where his heart was. "You could hear my heartbeat. She told me you could. You knew I wasn't lying and you still waited until I gave up on you to come back and find me. I'm thoroughly pissed off because I broke my promise to her. I gave up on you because you and your sister blocked me at every turn," he wasn't lying. All the way through his words, no skip. He was being very truthful and it almost hurt Derek to hear him. He could feel waves of different emotions and they were almost drowning him. Anger, hatred, pain, hurt, sadness. “It’s not fair that I basically just dumped all of it on you, and what I said earlier was a bit harsh, but-,”

“Experience,” he cut in, staring at the man and seeing him frown in confusion at him. “It sounded... like you were speaking from experience,” he put the word into a sentence, eyeing him again and seeing the falter in his expression.

“Yeah,” was all he said, and that was it before he turned to look away from him and back to the oven. “So... you hungry or not?” he avoided and Derek stood there, frowning at him as he grabbed two ten-inch pizzas from his bag and glanced over his shoulder at him, still looking as impassive as before. The werewolf just nodded simply and stiffly, seeing him give a nod back before turning the thing on and sorting out the food. He just watched him move about silently. Did he really fall in love with him? This guy that- or kid at the time, though he was a kid from what his mother said. Both sixteen or seventeen and they spent most of their time together.

\---------------

_Walking up to the burnt out shell of his old home with his sister was one thing, seeing his dead mother appear out of thin air in a ghostly, jittery, static form was another, with a soft, warm, motherly and familiar smile on her face as she gazed at them walking up the porch steps that creaked so recognizably, though a little more groan-y than before, but that was more than likely caused by the fire._

_“Laura, Derek,” she voiced so calmly and lovingly, sending warm shudders down his back at the memorable tone and sound. It was like music to his ears from when he was a baby and his mother would send him to sleep. He missed her, he felt like he was going to cry just from the sight and sound of her, but he tried to hold it all back._

_“Mom,” he heard his sisters’ voice shake, her emotion clearly showing through and he was sure that it would start him off if he said something. He didn’t trust his own voice._

_\-----_

_He still hadn’t said a word... well, once he actually composed himself he’d said ‘mom’ and ‘I’m sorry’ and... well, the normal things you’d say to your mother after you get over the fact that she’s a ghost that basically haunted the house for three years... or nine now that he did the math. Three years of being away, the kid started calling for five years, that made eight and then there was a one year gap of nothing and then they came back. Nine years. And for five of them, a kid tried to get them to come home and see that she was still there. Five years wasted on them and for his mother. He suddenly felt completely guilty and could feel his mothers’ eyes hit him like a ton of bricks._

_“I may be dead, Derek, but my senses are still working perfectly,” she got his attention and he glanced up at her, hearing Laura in the other room with a few of the family members that were dead and still in the house with his mother. At least she hadn’t been alone all this time, even when that human wasn’t there._

_“I wish we came back sooner... I wish I believed that damn kid-,”_

_“Dean,” she corrected him and he just scoffed in return, shaking his head a little._

_“I wish I believed ‘Dean’ when he told us that he talked to you,” he muttered, his head hanging low when he felt her regard him softly._

_“That was all he said? That we spoke? Nothing else?” she didn’t seem completely surprised, but she was way better at hiding emotion than him, so he wasn’t completely sure._

_“No-uh... me and Laura hung up before... he could explain anything,” he mumbled guiltily and looked away, feeling a little childish as he said it. He really wished that he could go back and listen to what he said, somehow convince his sister to listen too, but..._

_“Later is better than never, Derek. I’m happy you came nonetheless. Though I’d like you to apologize to him for hanging up, it’s rude and I raised you better than that,” she lightly scolded, or reprimanded. She was doing her motherly thing. “But the time we have now, I’d rather not spend talking about your rudeness. I’d actually like to tell you about the time Dean spent with you in my hallucination,” he frowned at that. She’d rather talk about the jackass mechanic than him or Laura? Or even herself and how she was doing?_

_“Why? He’s got nothing to do with this,” he eyed her thoughtfully, seeing her smile grow._

_“If it wasn’t for Dean, you and Laura wouldn’t be here now, would you?” she almost smirked at him, like she just pointed out something that contradicted his words or something like that._

_“No, but...why him? Why’s he important?”_

_“Because you fell in love with him,” she said as calmly as ever with a straight face and he just... just...he just... What? “And I see I broke my son,” she smiled._

_“I-I... no disrespect, mom, but... has nine years as a ghost fried your brain?” he rose a brow at her, his hands twitching between his knees like he didn’t know what to do with them. He fell in love with that douchebag from the mechanic parking lot? The same guy that told practically yelled t them in anger or whatever? That guy? The same guy?_

_“No, it hasn’t. Now listen, Derek. Three years after the fire, Dean and few hooligans came up here to mess around and drink alcohol because a drunkard spread rumours about the house, he was there to keep an eye on them. It was clear he was here for a reason, unlike the others. He stayed focused and only sipped at one bottle through the night. He was there to protect them, I learnt this after he started wandering around the house-,”_

_“Protecting them? From what? You guys? Did he know about ghosts?” he was suddenly all questions, thinking that maybe the kid let on more than he knew, maybe he knew more than just werewolves, even before his mother somehow started talking to him. He was very sure that supernatural ghosts couldn’t show themselves to humans. It was a strange low like Purgatory. The supernatural ghosts could only show themselves to supernatural creatures. It was like a rule to preserve them._

_“I assumed he did and that was why he was there. It was... luck... in my view that he’d fallen-... well, one of his companions had pushed him down the stairs into the basement, his skull hitting the ground and giving me an opening to enter his mind through his disoriented state,” pushed? Why would one of his friends push him down the stairs? Did a fight happen at some point and his mother decided to leave that bit out? And his skull hit the floor? It was concrete down there. It was a surprise he didn’t have brain damage if he hit it hard enough to be disoriented, at the least he’d have a concussion._

_“Within seconds, I showed him weeks. I showed him a few memories and fleshed them out and changed them to fit his presence. And before you say anything, I had no control over anyone inside the house, including you. Within those weeks, you and Dean became as close as friends, getting closer and closer and it seemed that somewhere along those lines... you fell in love with him... and he you,”_

_“This is too hard to believe, there is no way I fell for him. We’re talking about two different people here, he was a total jackass and was completely angry at us. The Dean you’re talking about isn’t the one I met today,” he couldn’t, not with that guy. If they were talking about the same person, Dean did a complete 180 in emotion after his mother dropped him out of that hallucination or whatever._

_“Let me show you,” she smiled softly and he was pretty sure ‘showing’ him meant her claws in the back of his neck. He just huffed and rubbed a hand over his face before eyeing her, seeing her hand raise up and her nails extend so easily, with so much practice and calmness. Derek swallowed what was in his throat and nodded, seeing her smoothly stand up and step around until she stood at his back. He could already feel the tips of her claws on his neck, trying to find the spot to slip her nails through his skin and not harm him. He didn’t need to wait long, the pinch deep into his neck was the giveaway that she was in and his mind suddenly spazzed out, blurring all over._

_He was walking with a tray into the spare bedroom, seeing a kid walking along the wall, his hand holding onto it for help. He had an attitude, snapping back at him like a douchebag, but he could easily dish it back. He took a piss and mouthed off at him once or twice after that, giving his name a few minutes later. ‘Dean’._

_Derek was doing homework in the guys’ room, still having to babysit him after his mothers’ say so. They talked a little, about his econ work and how he didn’t really understand it. Then his mother was there, getting them to go down stairs. They were sitting on the sofa in the livingroom, Dean falling asleep and he’d taken that time to go talk to Peter about helping him out with Econ homework. He came back to Dean screaming in his sleep from a nightmare or something. He woke him up and he was crying a little holding onto him for dear life and Derek swore he could feel the heat from him, the heat of his grip and the tears that littered his shirt. They ended in his room, the wolf comforting the human by lying down in his bed with him and keeping him company. He felt warm, wanted, needed even and he liked the feeling, he stayed with him._

_They woke up some time after and Dean was thinking darkly, from fear, anxiety. Derek kissed him to shut him up, only meaning for it to be a joke, but he felt something from it, something heated and... he liked it. It turned out to be a little more than simple teasing for him. A while after that, he was in the shower and came out in just a towel, Dean gawking at him with lust clearly waving in his eyes and it felt good, like he got an ego boost. He felt like he was thinking about the way Dean looked at him through the whole day of school after that._

_That same day, Derek came back to Laura in the kitchen with mom, talking and joking around and then his sister was in the hallway, asking him how he hadn’t ‘tapped that’ and referred to Dean who was on the stairs, looking pretty shocked by the sudden appearance of Laura and what she said. Derek was embarrassed, so was Dean. A while after that, Dean had new bandages and they were trying to sleep, or he was and Dean was just thinking and he made a joke about him thinking at night and not letting him get some rest. When he woke up, he’d smelt the arousal, but tried to ignore for the humans’ sake. Instead he just cuddled him and things got terrible after Laura burst in on them, making an innuendoes comment that had them both wide awake._

_Derek had ran to the shower, feeling terribly embarrassed, but when he came back out a while after, Dean hugged him and his towel comically fell and he’d told him not to look down, which was mortifying, though he didn’t seem to mind. After a mildly comfortable hug, he leaned in, knowing Dean wanted it and that was the serious kiss, what seemed to start it all. He was almost late for school because of the kissing and mild make outs. He had to skip breakfast and steal a ride off of Laura. Though it seemed he didn’t actually need to go to school because a sudden blizzard hit Beacon Hills, which was really weird. He came home to a laughing Dean because he was covered in snow. He’d grabbed him and covered him, freezing him on the spot. ‘Derek almost laughed himself when he had the memory of him placing an ice cold hand on his stomach and making him scream, calling him a dick’._

_They cuddled after that, Derek warming Dean up because of what he did and... there was little talking up to the point that he mentioned the body-heat theory. They stripped, or more like Derek stripped and then stripped Dean down to nothing and held him close, body heat on body heat and he could really feel it, his own, REAL body heating up the image. That led to... the... the hand job that felt so good and the kissing and hot and mildly sweaty bodies pressed together, their skin almost melting together with gasps and pants. He remembered laughing a little at how gone Dean was after what they did, how happy he was to see him so buzzed and relaxed with a smile on his face. Then there was the werewolf talk and saying that he believed in the supernatural, and that he didn’t regret what they did because of what he was and stuff. He liked him for who he was, not ‘what’ he was. He felt warm and loved at that point. And the necklace... he remembered making it, he remembered wearing it himself until the fire happened and he lost it._ Dean was wearing that necklace, he saw it on him and easily recognized it, and he just never said anything. _He said he loved it._

 _A few days later while he was doing his homework, Dean was down, emotionally. He was upset, sad, almost depressed. He asked him ‘hypothetically’ if there was a way to bring him and Laura back if his family wasn’t there._ So, he asked him in the hallucination, for help. _He was feeling so much love and sadness when he was told it was his last day there with him, that he had to find him and... he felt like crying, his love only growing and he felt the hurt aching through his heart. In the night, while sleeping, he awoke to Dean getting out of bed and they talked a little, Dean was almost crying and he was so sad, the both of them were. The ‘I love you’s came soon after and it made it harder for them to separate from their loving hold. He told him to stay upstairs, or he’d break, his heart maybe? His emotional state? And he couldn’t. He hid out of sight when his mother sent him off, he only came into view of his mom when he was gone and Derek cried, feeling the pain of losing him rip through his chest._

_\-----_

_When his mother pulled the claws from his neck, he felt them... the wet streaks running down his face and he quickly ran his sleeve over his face before his mother sat down in front of him. She smiled at him and he just stared down at the floor between his boots, hating how much he actually felt from seeing him and Dean together like that... in love._

_He’d been in love._

_“The last time I saw a love like that was when your father and I met,” he looked up at her and saw her soft smile._

\---------------

“It was love for me,” he looked over at Dean lounging over the sofa, eyeing him from the recliner he claimed after they ate the pizza. “After all the bullshit I put you through at the start, you still hung around me. I started to like you and it just grew from there after you started helping me and comforting me. I felt like I needed you there and when you weren’t it was like I... like I lost a limb or something,” that sounded like how they described losing a pack member. It was so accurate. Derek could feel the strong sadness filling the room, Dean seeming so emotional about this and the wolf listened intently, the feeling starting to gradually hit him too at the memory his mother gave him. “And then I had to leave... even when I told you to wait upstairs, I felt like I was losing a part of me,”

It was exactly how he felt at the end of those memories, and he couldn’t deny it, he suddenly saw this man differently. In a way he really _did like_ , maybe even... more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you liked this chapter as much as I did while writing it, and I still love it. The Derek/Dean is now becoming a thing and hopefully, next chapter will turn out just as great xD


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter's a little shorter than the others, but if I knew how it would end about half way through the whole thing, I would've fleshed out a little, instead, we have a very sweet ending to a really proudly made story :)

Dean didn’t see the point in denying it now, his love, and his strong pull for Derek. The man in front of him, the kid he met in the hallucination, they were the same person, but grown up without a family except for his sister. Dean could sort of relate to that, could understand it. He was starting to hate himself for not letting himself be happy, for thinking that maybe there was a way to get some love back, to get that Derek back, but... that Derek was currently sitting in one of his recliner chairs, looking at him thoughtfully and almost tiredly.

“Does it still feel like that?" he asked quietly and Dean stared at him, gauging his reaction as he slowly nodded, feeling uncomfortable with actually telling the truth on the matter. He never told anyone, never said anything, and he never even said it while walking inside that old shell of a house when he thought Talia might have been listening. He'd kept it to himself for six years. Yes, he still felt like he was missing a limb, missing something that he needed.

"You talk to your mother?" he asked unsurely, not knowing if he even had a right to ask if anything was said about him, why would Derek be there? Yeah, she must've told him about the 'falling in love' stuff, because that was the first thing he said since he first stepped into his house. So he must've been a subject.

"Yeah, why?" Derek was suddenly guarded and the _used to be hunter_ just eyed him with a small frown, now a tad guarded himself.

"What'd she say? Other than the part where she told you that you fell in love with me," he stated flatly and propped his foot up on the coffee table, trying to seem relaxed.

"She didn't _tell_ me anything, she _showed_ me," he corrected and Deans' eyebrows rose a little higher, not really understanding how she could show someone that... though she did show him a few weeks in a span of a few seconds, _and_ she changed it because he was there. She could probably show things pretty easily.

"Okay... what did she _show_ you?" he rephrased, eyeing the wolf with a very flat look from his correction. So, he still had one or two traits that followed him into his twenties, his attitude being one.

"Everything," he answered casually after a beat, with a shrug. Dean just stared at him with an eyebrow arching high, silently telling him to elaborate and he seemed to get it. "From when I first met you to when I saw you leave in a flash of white in the basement," hurting, he was hurting again, his chest felt like it was just teared at. His heart skipped a beat hard and he felt it slam against his ribcage. He shut his eyes and tried to keep his breathing calm, trying to ignore a sudden sadness that came over him at the damn memory.

"You saw me leave?" he asked for confirmation and turned his unintentionally hurt frown on Derek, seeing the guilt in his face when he registered what he said. He wasn't supposed to see him leave. Dean told him to wait up stairs and- "I'm too sober for this," he almost growled out and quickly stood from his seat, making his way towards the kitchen.

"I'm sorry, I-," he heard the werewolf follow him out of the room. "To be fair, it was a hallucination and that was another version of me. _I_ wasn't the one that actually hid behind the door as you left," he called after him as he reached into the fridge and grabbed two beers. He shakily held one out for the wolf, who hesitantly reached out for it and Dean passed it over, moving to uncap his before taking a good, long chug. He had halved the bottle in seconds, moving to grab another for when he was finished with the first. He brushed passed the werewolf and went back into the livingroom, noting the uncomfortable silence as he put both bottles on the coffee table.

Dean let out a huff and ran his hand over his face, trying to ignore the other man in the room that was now at his side.

“Look, I-... I get that me staying upstairs must’ve been a really important thing and _me not_ staying upstairs must really screw you up emotionally, but-...”

“Get out,” he suddenly muttering, cutting off the guys’ sentence. The room was quickly quiet, the washing machine and a clock or two being the only noises in the bottom floor of the house.

And then he heard Derek growl at him, a hand suddenly on his shoulder and he was forced around, Dean being ready to defend himself if needed, but what came was... weird... unexpected. He was dragged into solid, hot arms, the limbs lacing around his shoulders and holding him to a scorching body.

“The hell are yo-,” he was cut off by warm, moist lips against his, pressing a little rougher than something chaste and what their first kiss was actually like... the hallucination one. Dean’s eyes were wide like they had been the first time, stun forcing him to stay still. Derek also stayed, his mouth gently moving against his, and he could feel the warmth and feeling, overwhelming him a tad. Dean panted a little before at least trying to respond, unclenching his jaw to actually move with him and get things a little steamier. He was starting to get into it, his eyes softening and closing, and his breathing coming out in hot, light pants. His hands were gripped to the wolfs’ shirt, holding him there and he almost whined when he parted, seeming to be a little reluctant about it himself.

“What the hell,” Dean breathed out deeply with no fire to his words, feeling their foreheads brush together and the hot breathes mixing between them.

“Shut up... you’re too dramatic and depressing,” his eyes shot open, staring into grey-ish green eyes when he registered what he just said. That was almost the exact same line he’d used the first time they kissed, that what he was talking about was too overdramatic and depressing, so he shut him up with a kiss.

“Dick,” he let a small smile grace his lips after he repeated what he had said right after.

“Would this be our cue to go to bed and I say that there’s no point in getting up since it’s so late?” he joked, gently rubbing his nose tip against his and Dean just scoffed, actually feeling a lot less pissed off. He, in fact, felt happier, a little at least.

“Shut up,” he muttered deeply and connected their lips in a gentle, slow kiss. He pressed against him, his torso aligning with the wolfs’ and he felt the arms tighten, holding him perfectly and hotly. He caught the very faint groan-ish growl that left his lips and smirked slightly, his mouth opening a little. He teasingly bit gently on Dereks’ lip, feeling him jolt a little, but compose himself quickly.

“I’m the one that’s supposed to bite,” he said cheesily, baring his human teeth like it was for emphasis, but the smile that came with it sort of overshadowed it. He smirked again and brushed his face along the wolfs’, rounding to where his mouth could reach his ear.

“Then bite,” he whispered with seduction and arousal completely dripping from those two words. He was riling him up and from the purr-like growl and hands that were starting to wander, it worked very well. Though he had to wonder how him telling Derek to ‘get out’ turned into ‘getting into his pants’.

They both jerked to attention and sensibility when the door was knocked on rather roughly, surprising Dean that the fist didn’t actually break through the door.

“It’s Laura,” Derek sighed, still holding onto him by his waist. The gradually and reluctantly pulled away, seeming disappointed that they parted and Dean got the chance to hide his own strong disappointment by clearing him throat and composing himself. He walked over to the door and grabbed the handle, opening it to see her angry frown pin him.

“Derek, get your ass out here,” she ordered, still not looking away from him as he only stepped out of the way for the werewolf to walk by and out of the house. Laura growled a little and walked away to the car, Derek lingering to smile at him.

“I... we’re gonna be in town for a few days,” he mentioned softly, almost in a whisper and Dean was really interested in this because it seemed like he didn’t want his sister involved in whatever they were doing, or what they were going to be doing. “And... I was hoping I could... come by again or maybe... maybe even take you out... to... dinner?” he finished unsurely and it took a lot of Deans’ control not to beam at him, happy with what was actually going on between them right now.

“I’d like that,” he said quietly, a gently nod going with it and he reached out, grabbing the wolf by his jacket collar before gently pulling him in for a quick kiss, the car horn giving a loud and obnoxious honk as their lips met. It was only a quick chaste one, but there was a promise there, a promise that they would get back what they’d lost in that hallucination. Derek wanted to get to know him again and be with him. Dean wanted to re-learn who he fell in love with and he wanted that happiness back.

He could have that and that was a promise sealed by a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this ends a rather weird, hallucination story that I had been very unsure about at the start, but now it's awesome and I love it. I hope ya'll enjoyed this as much as I did!!!!!
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me and this story!! I'm really proud of it :)

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if anything confuses you, I'll be happy to help out :)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this :)


End file.
